Pokemon: Let's get things started!
by Miruto21
Summary: In the world of Pokémon there are tons of brilliant creatures that inhabit it. Our story takes places in Twinleaf Town where our hero heads out on his first journey where he will meet new friends, new places, and new adventures. But will his recklessness help him fight a band of weird villains and enter the Sinnoh League stay tuned and find out!
1. The NOT so great beginning!

**The NOT so great beginning!**

* * *

_In our world there are many creatures who inhabit it these creatures are called Pokémon. These fascinating creatures are known throughout the world they live with humans in harmony as pets. But in this world their are trainers who work together with their Pokémon in battle together both the trainer and the bond between the two increase._

_And this is the year our 10 year old hero leaves his home and ventures into the region known as Sinnoh._

In a small town there was a 2 story house where our hero gets ready for his journey and preparation to choose his first Pokémon.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!" a 10 year male old slept in a messy bedroom room face first into the bed the teen his description is: Dark skin, Brown eyes, Spikey, Black hair he is currently wearing a pair of blue jammies and Jigglypuff slippers, on his nose is a single band aid.

"Michael Darla Albanese wake up this moment!" shouted the boy's mom.

"Aaaah!" Michael fell off his bed and into the ground headfirst he jumped up and gave his mom a salute, "Yes ma'am!"

"You overslept you were supposed to go to Sandgem Town 3 hours ago so get your butt in motion!" Michael's Mom shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Michael nodded and quickly changed he puts on a blue baseball cap, a long sleeved black shirt with a red opened vest, blue jeans and black running shoes, he has a blue and green backpack with red wristbands.

"Now get out!" Michael's mom screamed.

Michael ran past his mom trying to catch up with the group heading to the next town. His mom coughed trying to get his attention and points to her cheek, "Did you forget something?" Michael ran back and kissed him mom on the cheek and said, "Love ya mom bye!" Michael ran downstairs and left the house and eventually town.

_'My name is Michael Albanese yesterday I turned ten and received my Pokémon License I was so happy and excited so I stayed up all night and celebrated. Now I'm late to get my first Pokémon from Professor Rowan he was supposed to come to town and give the selected trainers of my town Pokémon but it seems I overslept and now the guy_

"Man oh Man I can't believe I overslept but if I keep taking this path then I will be there in time!" Michael stopped when he encounters a crossroad in front of him. He looked from right to left and made a guess he took a left and entered through some trees hoping it could lead him to Sandgem town.

But he was wrong all he did was enter the nearby lake nothing really stood out for him his mom would usually take him out here when he was little. As he stepped forward her heard a Pokémon growl it was more of a soft to be exact he looked up at the lake to see a being in vapor form once the being caught sight of Michael it quickly disappeared.

"H-hey!" Michael reached out then thought, '_I wonder what that was maybe it was a...ugh! I shouldn't be doing this I have to go get my first Pokémon and set off on my journey.' _It seems like nothing has changed since then but he shouldn't be reminiscing he should be going to Sandgem town.

The teen decided to walk out the area but accidentally walked through the tall grass and stepped on something. Michael quickly looked down to see what he had stepped on it was the tail of a Starly. The Pokémon grew angry at the teen and attacked him from anger and pecked him against the head.

"Ow! knock it off!" Michael waved the bird Pokémon away while running out the area as the Starly chased the teen it gave off many chirps that gave off a suspicious meaning. As Michael finally made it back to Route 201 but there was still troubling dangers ahead since an entire flock of Starly now flew behind the teen.

"How did this happen!?" Michael cried as he ran through the tall grass.

From ahead a small Pokémon shrouded in shadow hid behind a tree looking left to right suspiciously then walked forward but to it's surprise a panicked trainer crashed into sending both to the ground.

"Ugh what was that?" Michael groaned as he sat up and saw the Pokémon in front of him it was a Riolu the Emanation Pokémon a rare sight to view in the wild, "Whoa cool a Riolu!"

"Grr!" the Riolu glared at Michael.

"Hey relax I can't handle anymore Pokémon trying to kill me." Michael gulped.

"Ri?" Riolu questioned.

"Starly!" screeched the flock of Starly flying straight for the teen.

"Hey Riolu do you think you can help me?" Michael asked the Pokémon who simply walks away laughing, "Yeah that's nice ya jerk!" Michael turned to face the Starly flock and decided to accept what would happen to him as he opened his arms up grinning, "Fine you want me then come get me I don't care anymore!"

The flock of Starly flew down at the teen and pursued him. Michael grinned, "I regret nothing!"

Suddenly a blue blur attacks the Starly as it was in Mid air the blur was so fast it took Michael took blink before it was over. As all the Starly fell to the ground defeated the teen gasped in awe as if a miracle had saved him or a blue dog Pokémon to be exact. The Riolu from before walked up to Michael smiling and clapping its hands together showing its happiness.

"Um thanks for saving me but why are you doing that?" Michael asked.

"There you are!" shouted a rough old voice.

"Ri!" Riolu eeped and hid behind Michael.

"Hey watch it what's going on?" Michael asked as he looked up to see a grown old man in front of him he had a white beard, blue vest, blue pants and brown loafers and in his hand was a suitcase. Wait that description could he be professor Rowan?

"Sorry young lad it seems my Riolu has caused some trouble for you don't worry I'll be taking him back now." the man reached his hand out to the Pokémon hoping it would come with him but to his surprise it shook it's head and grasped onto Michael jeans, "This is both shocking and troublesome indeed."

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"You see young lad this Riolu has a resentment for trainers with weak wills and it seems you may have given him a reason to like you."

_'A reason wait when I took on those Starly head on it watched me?' Michael thought as he looked at the Riolu._

"This Pokémon was also the last one left and was supposed to be given to a Michael Darla Albanese." Rowan scratched his head.

"Um sir I'm Michael Albanese I don't use my middle name because it always makes me remember how my Mom wanted a girl instead of a boy." Michael groaned.

"Oh your Michael then this is great news indeed I'm professor Rowan." Rowan stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Michael shook the hand, "I'm sorry I missed you at town I have the tendency to oversleep."

"Don't worry my boy I'm just glad to be giving you your Pokémon and I'm quite sure Riolu is glad you met him to." Rowan looked at Riolu.

"Riolu!" Riolu climbed on Michael shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks." Michael smiled.

"Now let's return to the lab so I can give you your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Rowan lead Michael and Riolu to Sandgem town. As the 3 approached the Pokémon lab they saw the doors slide open showing a 10 year old around Michael's age he has silver hair with red pupils, he wore a red jacket unzipped showing his black tshirt with cross bones being shown he wore black jeans with blue sneakers and a necklace in the shape of a roaring lion.

"Oh hello Tristan what are you doing here I would have thought you left with the others." Rowan asked.

"Nothing I just came to review on some of your research on evolution." Tristan stated.

"Hey man my name is Michael." Michael smiled.

"Riolu!" Riolu cheered.

"Excuse me professor I have to set off right now." Tristan ignored Michael's introduction and walked away.

"Hey!" Michael growled.

"Grrrr!" Riolu growled at the rude trainer.

"Now let us go in." Rowan walked in the lab as Michael followed still angry that the teen ignored him.

As they entered Michael saw a spectacle of reseacrhers using machines to examine their findings. As Rowan led Michael to a nearby table he picked up 5 Pokeballs, "These devices will help you catch more Pokémon they contain them inside and is a easier way to carry them."

"Cool thanks." Michael took them and strapped them to his belt.

"This one belongs to Riolu its your choice whether to ball him or not." Rowan smiled as he handed the teen a Pokeball with a blame sticker on it.

"I think I want to keep him out." Michael smiled as Riolu cheered.

"Now there is one last thing to do Michael Albanese do you love Pokémon with all your heart?"

"Yes sir." Michael nodded.

"Then I present to you a Pokedex the encyclopedia of Pokémon itself." Rowan hands Michael a blue Pokedex which looked more like a DS.

"Awesome." Michael smiled.

"It's completely empty so its your duty to get the information for it." Rowan explained.

"Okay then I'll try it on Riolu then." Michael smiled and points the Pokedex at Riolu.

_"Riolu the Emanation Pokémon Riolu is a very agile Pokémon. It may be small but it is a extremely powerful Pokémon. The Pokémon also has the ability to gauge the emotions projected around a persons body." Dexter said._

"One down tons more to go." Michael smiled.

"Knowing you, you will probably get half way through in no time." Rowan smiled.

"Heck yeah if I ever want to be a Pokémon Master then I have to work hard and see every Pokémon I meet on my journey!" Michael cheered.

"Rii!" the dog Pokémon cheered.

"Do you have a plan about how you will achieve your goal?" Rowan asked.

"Well Uh.." Michael's eyes turned beady as he froze.

"If I may how about you battle the gym leaders in the region than you can take on the Sinnoh League." Rowan smiled.

"Really whoa that sounds cool alright then I'll participate in the Sinnoh League by taking on the main 8 gym leaders in the Sinnoh region bet on it!" Michael vowed as he looked to Riolu and grinned, "Ain't that right partner?"

Riolu cheered and jumped on its new trainer's shoulder.

"Now you'd best be off or your other rivals will leave you in the dust." Rowan waved.

"Oh shoot that's right I can't lose to them thanks Professor!" Michael ran out the lab excitedly.

_And thus my adventure into the world of Pokémon began!_

* * *

**Next Chapter- Bet on it!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and if you have any say on what could have been better please review I could always use some more improvement. Anyways now that Michael has begun his journey with his faithful partner Riolu the story will get on rolling. I still need 2 OC companions who will go with him so please PM me if you have the chance. Anyways that's all I have to say so Peace out and have a great weekend!**


	2. Bet on it!

**Bet on it!**

* * *

As our hero walks down Route 202 he anxiously looks around to see many types of Pokémon and trainers. The perks of being a trainer is that you can capture your first Pokémon. Michael wanted to catch the first Pokémon that really spoke to him. Riolu was resting on Michael's shoulder he didn't want to be in its Pokeball for some reason.

"Hey Riolu lets make a new friend!" Michael smiled.

"Ree!" Riolu smiled.

"Now all we need to do is pick a Pokémon but where?" Michael walked around

then saw a wild wolf like Pokémon sniffing the ground.

"Hmm?" Michael took out his Pokedex and points it at the Pokémon.

_"Shinx the Flash Pokémon this Pokémon can temporarily blind its foes when it senses danger, By creating a dazzling light show with its electrified fur." Dexter said._

"Cool okay Riolu lets make some friends!" Michael smiled and closed Dexter.

"Riiio!" the Pokémon roared and approached the Shinx.

"Shinx?" Shinx looked at Riolu in confusion then growled in self defense.

"Okay Riolu lets start this off with a quick attack!" Michael smiled.

Riolu charged at Shinx with quick speed and tackled it the attack seemed to have caused some damage.

"Shinx!" Shinx charged up in electric power then bit Riolu the pokemon staggered back in pain and growled.

"Its okay Riolu your doing good now use low sweep!" Riolu swept it's left leg

at Shinx knocking the pokemon into the ground.

"Now finish it with quick attack!" Riolu knocked Shinx back defeating it the wild pokemon fell to the ground defeated with its eyes swirling Michael grinned and brought out his Pokeball, "Your mine go Pokeball!" Michael threw the Pokeball at the Shinx as it balled the wild pokemon it wiggled 3 times until it stopped.

"Did I really do it?" Michael gulped as he approached the Pokeball and picked it up after noting no chance of it opening by itself he was overfilled with joy,

"Yeah I caught my first pokemon!" Riolu pumped both his arms into the air and cheered.

"We finally have a new friend Riolu." Michael smiled.

"Riolu!" Riolu grinned.

"Now lets say hi to him Shinx come on out!" Michael brought out Shinx as the pokemon was out it opened its eyes and stared at the 2. Michael smiled, "Hey Shinx nice to meet ya I'm Michael and this is Riolu we're so happy to have you as our new friend."

"Riolu." Riolu nodded.

"Shinx?" Shinx tilts its head then smiled it seems that it has started to take a liking to its new trainer.

"Great now lets move forward!" Michael smiled as he led his 2 pokemon through the route. But he was stopped by a youngster who wanted a battle to which Michael accepted.

"Okay Shinx lets go!" The youngster brought out a Shinx.

"Alright Riolu let's do it!" Riolu ran forward and grew ready, "Riolu use quick attack!" The speed up tackle knocked Shinx back.

"Shinx use bite on Riolu!" Shinx bit Riolu's arm.

"Riolu quick use endure!" Riolu endured the attack then pushed back Shinx,

"All right now use quick attack!" the opponents Shinx lost a medium amount of damage.

"Use Bite again Shinx!" the youngster cried as the Shinx prepared to bite Riolu.

"Dodge it then use low sweep!" Riolu dodged to the right and swept its leg against the Shinx's leg tripping the pokemon. As Shinx fell the battle was decided it the pokemon had fainted and the win goes to Michael.

"Yeah we did it!" Michael cheered.

"Riolu!" Riolu roared.

"Nice game." The youngster stuck out his hand.

"Yeah you too." Michael smiled and shook the boy's hand. As he walked up the trail he saw the familiar boy from earlier training his Pokemon. Michael ran to him waving his arm, "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Tristan looked back to see Michael and his 2 pokemon running towards him. As Michael finally caught up he grinned, "Your that guy from the lab right?"

"And your that weak wannabe trainer." Tristan groaned.

"Grr hey watch it I'm gonna be the next Pokemon Master so you'd best watch out!" Michael shouted as Riolu and Shinx growled.

"The only thing you will be is a loudspeaker." Tristan smirked.

"That's it my Pokemon vs. yours we'll settle this with an old fashioned Pokemon Battle!" Michael grinned.

"Fine how about 6 on 6." Tristan said.

"Well uh I only have 2 Pokemon." Michael sweatdropped.

"Seriously this is just sad fine then 2 on 2 but I doubt you can defeat this one." Tristan brings out a Pokeball.

"We'll see go Shinx!" Shinx hopped forward and growled.

"Chimchar stand by for battle!" Tristan sends out a Chimchar.

"Chimchar?" Michael points his Pokedex at Chimchar.

_"Chimchar the Chimp Pokemon this Pokemon fire is fueled by the powerful gases in its stomach not even rain can put it out."_ Dexter explained.

"That's one of the Sinnoh starters huh no matter me and Shinx got this right boy!" Michael smiled.

"Shinx!" the pokemon nodded.

"If your done talking I'd like to start." Tristan groaned.

"Right Shinx use tackle!" Shinx charged at Chimchar.

"Chimchar dodge then use fury swipes!" Chimchar dodged the attack and scratched Shinx many times.

"Hang in there Shinx!" Shinx took each attack and stood its ground. Michael grinned, "That a boy now use bite!" Shinx bit Chimchar's arm inflicting a moderate amount of damage on it.

"Break free and use dig." Chimchar pushed Shinx Back and dug into the ground hiding from sight.

"What where did it go?" Michael gulped.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar dug from underground and uppercuts Shinx.

"Oh dang Shinx!" the electric Pokemon fell down defeated and the 1 round went to Tristan.

"That was boring that Pokemon barely lasted." Tristan yawned.

"Grr Shinx return!" Michael returned Shinx into its Pokeball and looked at Riolu, "Lets go buddy!"

"Ri!" Riolu ran forward and faced Chimchar the two Pokemon glared at each other.

"Ember." Chimchar fired small orbs of flames at Riolu.

"Riolu use quick attack to dodge." Riolu's speed was unmatched it quickly dodged the orbs and charged straight at Chimchar.

"Chimchar use fury swipes!" Chimchar scratched Riolu many times but the attack showed no effect.

"Heh Riolu use low sweep!" Riolu swept his foot and knocked Chimchar into the ground, "Now wrap it up with a quick attack!" Riolu charged at Chimchar with great speed.

"Chimchar use dig!" Chimchar got to its feet and dug underground dodging the attack.

"That dig move again?" Michael growled.

"Riolu?" Riolu searched around frantically for the pokemon.

"What now I have to think or it's over." Michael said then closed his eyes and thought, _'Wait Riolu can sense other's aura maybe I can use it.'_

"Riolu try to sense Chimchar's aura before attacking with quick attack!" Michael shouts.

"Riolu!" Riolu nodded and concentrated as it searched for Chimchar. After a while a red flaming aura was heading towards him with this Riolu reacted and jumped back as Chimchar reemerged from the ground.

"What?" Tristan growled.

"Now attack!" Michael punched forward as Riolu used quick attack and pushed Chimchar back the chimp pokemon tumbled back injured. Michael grinned, "Hah how do you like that!"

"Interesting you and that Riolu have some talent "some" but that doesn't mean Chimchar won't lose easily now use flame wheel!" Chimchar charged at Riolu and spun around creating a spiral flame like body.

"Riolu quick use endure!" Michael ordered Riolu nodded and stood its ground taking on the attack but the flames massive burns broke through the defense and burned Riolu defeating it. Michael ran to his fainted partner and picked him up, "Riolu are you okay!?"

"That battle was somewhat interesting but too bad I had to end it though." Tristan smirked as Chimchar climbed his shoulder smirking with its trainer.

"Grrr just you watch one day I will beat you bet on it!" Michael growled.

"I'll look forward to that." Tristan walked away as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry buddy you'll be okay." Michael said as he looked at his injured Riolu.

"Hey what are you doing?" a feminine voice asked.

"Huh?" Michael turned around to see a 12 year old girl she has Long orange hair; pale skin; gray eyes; and her attire is a gothic lolita fashion. The girl had a Misdreavus in her arms as she looked at Michael in confusion, "Oh its just that my Riolu is hurt and I need to help him do you know any place I can take him to heal!?"

"Yeah its the Pokemon Center its a place to heal your pokemon when they are hurt." the girl explained, "Let me show you the way."

"Thanks uh.." Michael began, "What's your name?"

"Oh that's right how rude I'm Sarah Valentine and this little one here is Misdreavus nice to meet you." Sarah smiled.

"Misdreavus!" Misdreavus cheered.

"Whoa a Misdreavus." Michael opened his Pokedex and points it a Misdreavus.

_"Misdreavus the Screech Pokemon Misdreavus feeds on the fear of both People and Pokemon by using its instilling but unsuspecting Banshee-like cry." _Dexter states.

"Well I'm Michael Albanese the guy who will be the next Pokemon Master!" Michael grinned then points at his injured Riolu, "And this guy is Riolu my pal."

"Nice to meet you Michael." Sarah smiled.

"You too now lets hurry to the Pokemon Center!" Michael and Sarah ran to the city up ahead. This city is the first place Michael has journeyed to on his journey the city known as Jubilife City!

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Big City!**

* * *

**Thanks for the OC Sarah Valentine WaterDragonMaverick and don't worry others who sent in a OC I promise to use them when its the appropriate time.**


	3. The Big City!

**The Big City!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Endure, Foresight**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

"So why is your Riolu hurt?" Sarah asked as she ran ahead of the boy and his injured pokemon in hand.

"Well I battled a guy named Tristan and I lost badly." Michael sighed following Sarah from behind as the two ran through the entrance to Jubilife city Michael gasped seeing the sceneary ahead of him many tall buildings and neon lights everyone. He heard a groan from his Riolu and remembered what his main goal was to get Riolu and Shinx some help.

As Sarah and Michael ran to the hospital like building the ran to the counter to see a pink haired woman wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Nurse Joy we need help quick!" Sarah said.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked full of concern.

"Ma'am my Riolu and Shinx are badly hurt can you help them?" Michael asked.

"Why of course young man don't worry just set them in their Pokeballs and put them on the tray." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Well actually Miss Riolu hates being in his Pokeball so could I just give him to you like this?" Michael gulped he didn't want to push the nurse's hospitality towards them.

"No worries it won't take long at all." Nurse Joy smiled.

Michael puts Shinx's Pokeball on the tray as a Pink Pokemon pushed a bed like trolley towards them. Michael points his Pokedex at the Pokemon confused of what it is.

_"Chansey the Egg Pokemon Chansey is a very compassionate Pokemon , delivering Happiness and Sharing its egg with injured people or Pokemon." Dexter explained._

"Don't worry Riolu just relax buddy." Michael smiled as he laid Riolu on the bed. The Chansey strolled the injured Pokemon away into the infirmary as Nurse Joy took Shinx and began his examination.

"I hope they'll be alright." Michael sighed.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy was born to heal Pokemon." Sarah smiled.

"Misdreavus!" Misdreavus smiled.

"And thank you very much for the help." Michael bowed and clapped his hands together.

"Don't mention it Michael what are friends for." Sarah smiled.

"Could you do me one more favor?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"Mmmmm," Michael's stomach growled, "Do you know where a trainer can get some food around here?"

"Ugh!" Sarah fell down dumbfounded.

In a restaurant inside the Pokemon Center Michael and Sarah ate in a booth near the windows. Michael was chowing down on anything he could put on his mouth as Sarah and Misdreavus stared blankly at him.

"Do you even breathe when you eat like that?" Sarah sweatdropped.

"What aren't you gonna eat your food well if you aren't then I'll just have to take some." Michael grabbed Sarah's plate of food and mixed it with his own.

"Wait you can't do that!" Sarah growled.

"It's not my fault your too slow." Michael remarked.

"Why you- Ahem you know what lets get back on topic here." Sarah coughed clearing her voice.

"You can keep talking but I'll just keep eating away!" Michael kept eating.

"I just wanted ask you what pokemon did the guy you battle with used?" Sarah asked.

"Well he used a Chimchar mostly to defeat both my pokemon." Michael explained.

"You used Riolu against a Chimchar that's insane." Sarah sighed.

"*Gulp* Why?" Michael gulped some of his food and became more interested in the subject.

"Because if you haven't noticed Riolu is a Steel/Fighting type as Chimchar is a fire type so you 2 were at a type disadvantage." Sarah said.

"Type what now?" Michael tilts his head.

"How could you not know this it's pokemon 101," Sarah gasped in shock how could a trainer not know about Pokemon Types with their ups and downs. Sarah stood up as misdreavus flew to her side she slammed her hands on the table, "That's it since you obviously need help I will take you back to school!"

"School?" Michael asked.

"Just meet me outside when your pokemon are healed." Sarah walked out with misdreavus by her side.

"Hmmm," Michael looked to his side to see a check he gasped and stood up, "Hey wait you can't ditch me with the bill!"

After emptying out his wallet for paying a meal for two Michael returned to the front desk of the Pokemon Center and saw Shinx's Pokeball on a tray. He grabbed it and smiled, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"No problem dear now about your Riolu he seems to be excited to see you," Nurse Joy points at the nearby door leading into the infirmary. As the doors open a black shadow ran out and tackled him to the ground. Michael grunts as he sat up and saw Riolu laughing at him the teen grinned, "Okay you got me now lets go you have to meet our new friend."

The trainer and Pokemon stepped outside to see Sarah and Misdreavus leaning on a light pole. Once she caught sight of the two she ran to them and smiled, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Michael nervously laughed then turned to riolu, "Hey Riolu these are the two that helped me get you to the Pokemon Center this is Sarah." Michael points to the girl.

"Hi Riolu." Sarah smiled.

"And this is-" Michael was stopped when Misdreavus approached the Steel type Pokemon with hearts for eyes. Riolu took note that Misdreavus was a ghost Pokemon and hid behind Michael terrified.

"It seems someone has a crush." Sarah giggled.

"Riolu that wasn't nice apologize." Michael scolded the Pokemon.

"Ri..." Riolu rubbed its shoulder and groweled as it approached Misdreavus and barked.

"Say it like you mean it!" Michael smiled.

"Grrr!" Riolu growled.

"Don't back sass me and just do it." Michael said.

"Riolu." Riolu bowed and apologized to the Ghost Pokemon who snuggled close to Riolu who just turned the other shoulder and crossed his arms.

"See that wasn't too hard." Michael smiled.

"Now lets get going we have a school to go to!" Sarah cheered as she led Michael to a school house.

"What are we doing here?" Michael sweatdropped.

"We are here because you need more proper knowledge of Pokemon." Sarah explained.

"But I already know Pokemon are cool friends and they battle with trainers to get better bonds." Michael grinned proud of himself.

"That's a childish way to put it." Sarah corrected.

"Really?" Michael gasped he didn't know that his way of knowing Pokemon was childish well to be honest he just guessed on what Pokemon are when he was just a little kid to this point.

"There is a few tips to know in this place." Sarah and Michael entered the schoolhouse and saw many children studying or battling with their pokemon.

"Whoa." Michael smiled.

"That chalkboard up there can pretty much help you with all you need to know." Sarah points at the black chalkboard with tons of information of Pokemon on it.

"Okay lets see what we have here." Michael examined the chalkboard while rubbing his chin.

"Riolu..." Riolu hopped on his trainer's shoulders and imitated Michael. As Michael studied the blackboard he actually started to know more about Pokemon and their effects in battle like: Type Advantages, Abilities, and their natures and evolution. Michael stretched out and smiled, "Wow I guess that does it I know everything about Pokemon."

"Well not exactly there are tons of stuff humans still find in their research this blackboard is like a scrap of paper from a notebook." Sarah explained.

"Well anyways thanks for everything Shauna with this stuff crammed into my brain I'm gonna beat the Sinnoh League," Michael grinned as Riolu punched its chest as Michael approached Sarah he grabbed her hand and said, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Sarah blushed.

"Well see ya!" Michael ran out the School Building and into town leaving a sad Sarah with her Misdreavus.

"I'm gonna miss them Misdreavus." Sarah grabbed her Pokemon and held it in her arms. Misdreavus nodded before looking down saddened. As the girl exited the school building to see the strangest of sights a whole flock of Starly where flying into town screeching loudly as they attacked the citizens.

"What's happening?" Sarah gasped as a few of the Starly caught glance of her and attacked the girl.

"Misdreavus use Psybeam!" Misdreavus fired off a beam with a rainbow type of color at the 3 bird Pokemon defeating them almost instantly. Shauna sighed as she was able to subdue the wild Pokemon but the main question was why are they here?

(With Michael)

"I can't believe we did that campaign and got a free Poketch this must be our lucky day." Michael grinned as he looked at his black Poketch in amusement he had won from the campaign with the founder and president of its company he had to find like 3 clowns and answer their questions about Pokemon the questions were easy after all the studying he did after completing that he returned to the old man and received his prize.

The trainer and Pokemon decided to leave town and go to a nearby one that had a gym until they both saw the sky getting darker above them. Michael looked up to see a familiar sight of a entire flock of Starly.

"What the What," Michael screamed grabbing the attention of the Starly over them. They all rushed the trainer and Pokemon Michael points at them and yelled, "Riolu use Quick Attack to deal with them all!" Riolu nodded and got a good running start as it got fast it jumped in the air at the Starly tackling them down one by one as all the Starly fell to the ground defeated Riolu was left in the air as he slowly fell to the ground until a black shadow came charging at the Pokemon with high speed and tackled Riolu back to Earth.

"Riolu!" Michael ran after his Pokemon and caught it, "Are you okay Riolu?"

"Riolu." Riolu nodded then glared at the shadow figure over them.

"What is that Pokemon?" Michael asked as he got a better look at it the Pokemon seemed to have been just another Starly to him but this one was a little different it seemed to have the only different feature was a red scar across its right eye. Maybe it was the leader?

"Hey Starly why are you doing this!?" Michael shouted.

"Star-Star-Starly!" Starly points its beak at both Michael and Riolu.

"I don't understand?" Michael sweatdropped then remembered wait those flock of Starly from before attacked us then that must mean your their leader?"

"Starly!" Starly nods then dove straight at them.

"If you want a fight then bring it go Shinx I choose you!" Michael threw out Shinx's Pokeball and released him out.

"Shinx!" Shinx roared.

Starly used Quick attack and tackled Shinx back.

"Its okay Shinx now use Tackle," Shinx jumped in the air after Starly and rammed the bird Pokemon back only causing some damage, "Alright now use Charge!"

"Shinx!" Shinx nodded and charged its energy.

"Starly!" Starly used another quick attack and disrupted Shinx from charging its power.

"Darn!" Michael growled.

"Star-ly!" Starly used wing attack and slapped Shinx back causing the pokemon to tumble back.

"Dang it the Starly is too fast now what?" Michael growled.

"Grr!" Shinx growled at Starly intimidating the Pokemon slightly.

"Whoa what just happened?" Michael points his Pokedex at Shinx.

_"Shinx is using the ability Intimidate it causes it to frighten its opponent and decrease its attack power." Dexter explains._

"That's so cool I didn't know Shinx can do that! Now Shinx use tackle!" Shinx charged forward at Starly but the Bird Pokemon simply flew higher into the air dodging the attack.

"Starly!" Starly dove down at Michael using Quick Attack.

"Wait its going after me?" Michael gasped as he took a step back from the approaching Bird Pokemon.

"Shi-Shinx!" Shinx jumped back to Michael and lunged at Starly as its body began to exude electricity Shinx tackled Starly inflicting tons of damage and paralyzing Starly. As the pokemon fell down unable to move.

"Shinx what was that?" Michael asked then his Pokedex beeped as he reached to his pocket and opened it and read it.

_"Shinx has learned the technique Spark." Dexter states._

"Whoa a new move that's awesome good job Shinx," Michael grinned as Riolu cheered for the Pokemon. Michael then stared at the Starly and smirked, "I can't let him go if he's going to act like this so I'd best take him with me go Pokeball!" Michael threw his Pokeball at the Starly and encased it in the device as it wiggled 3 times the capture was confirmed.

"Haha we got a new friend guys!" Michael chuckled as the remaining Starly saw that their leader was captured they quickly fled back to the Route. Michael picked up his new Pokemon and strapped it to his belt.

"Hey!" Sarah called from behind Michael waving her hand.

"Oh hey its Sarah." Michael smiled but saw how his Riolu quickly hide behind him it knew if Shauna was here then Misdreavus was too.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked as she caught up with the teen.

"Yeah I took out there leader and caught him see." Michael showed off his new Pokemon in its pokeball.

"Whoa that's incredible." Sarah giggled.

"Thanks to your help with Type Advantages I was able to catch him so Sarah I thank you!" Michael chuckled.

"Uh your welcome." Sarah turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Misdreavus!" The Ghost Type Pokémon's eyes turned to hearts as it followed Riolu who ran away from the crushing Pokemon.

"Shinx!" Shinx hopped into Michael's arms and snuggled the boy.

"And Shinx learnt a new move so we are basically getting stronger day by day." Michael grinned.

"I'm so happy for you." Sarah smiled.

"Well then we're off I have to go get my first Gym Badge to progress on so see ya." Michael walked forward with both his Pokemon by his side.

"Wait your going the wrong way that's Route 204 the first gym needs for you to take Route 203!" Sarah yelled.

"Whoops thanks!" Michael ran back to the girl and bowed before walking off in another direction. As they walk down the route Michael walked happily with his Riolu and Shinx.

"Hey you know what those two were really nice you know." Michael smiled.

Both the Pokemon nodded in response.

"And you and Misdreavus looked cute together Riolu," Michael chuckled earning a glare from his starter, "What don't give me that look you know it too."

"Hey Michael!" Sarah ran again to catch up with Michael.

"Sarah," Michael looked at the girl and her Misdreavus as they finally stop to catch their breath, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well I decided to join you on your journey." Sarah smiled as she walked ahead turning her back at Michael.

"What why? I can handle things!" Michael grinned.

"Do you know which type of Pokemon the Oreburgh Gym uses?" Sarah looks back at the teen.

"Um well..." Michael trailed off.

"And that's where I come in I join you on your journey and I can help you get through the region without getting lost." Sarah turned around and poked Michael's chest.

"Well company does make the journey more fun eh what the heck you can join me on my journey," Michael grinned and stuck out his hand, "I'm counting on you!"

"Thanks I won't let you down Sarah stuck out her hand.

"Misdreavus." the ghost Pokemon tried to snuggle with Riolu who tried running away as Shinx laughed at the two Pokemon. Now the group finally felt livelier as they now leave for the next town where Michael will fight the gym leader and receive his first badge.

* * *

**Next Chapter- A Rocky Road!**


	4. A Rocky Road!

**A Rocky Road!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Endure, Foresight**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

On their way to Oreburgh City our hero is battling a trainer to help his pokemon's experience in battle and prepare for the gym battle ahead. He battled a Lass named Tina. As the battle went on Sarah and Misdreavus watched the fight on the sidelines.

"Okay Riolu use Quick Attack on Shinx!" Riolu dashed with incredible speed leaving a white trail behind him.

"Shinx dodge and use Spark!" Tina ordered Shinx dodged the attack and sparks surrounded his body and lunged forward tackling Riolu shocking the Pokemon leaving a small amount of damage against it.

"Riolu quick use Low Sweep before Shinx falls back!" Riolu swept his leg and knocked down the Shinx into the ground.

"Shinx get up!" Shinx attempted to stand but Michael interjected.

"Riolu wrap it up with another Quick Attack!" Riolu charged forward tackled Shinx and knocked him out.

"Yeah that was so awesome Riolu!" Michael pumped his fist in the air as Riolu ran to his trainer and hugged him.

"You did great Shinx return." Tina returned Shinx in his Pokeball and walked to Michael, "Nice battle Michael it was really outstanding."

"Thanks your Shinx was strong." Michael grinned as the trainers shook hands and went their separate ways. While walking down the route Michael had Riolu perched on his shoulder as Sarah and Misdreavus followed by his side looking at the map.

"Okay now to Oreburgh City!" Michael cheered.

"Before we even get there we have to cross the incoming cave to get there." Sarah smiled.

"Okay then lets get moving!" Michael and Riolu dashed up the route and entered the approaching cave.

"Oh no what are you guys doing," Sarah groaned as Misdreavus shook her head as the two decided to follow them inside the cave. As Sarah entered the cave was too dark to see clearly she shouted, "Where are you tw-!?" Sarah was pulled to the side by Michael who gave a shushing gesture as Riolu points to the ceiling where many Zubats hanged down from.

"What now?" Sarah whispered.

"Lets just sneak past them." Michael suggested as Sara gave a thumbs up supporting the plan. As the group tip toed through the cave they slowly approach the cave exit nothing could ruin this day for them. Wrong! Suddenly Michael's Poketch gave of a video a blue cat playing a piano.

"Michael turn it off!" Sarah sweatdropped as she quietly hissed.

"I can't see the buttons hey Sarah you have a flashlight?" Michael asked.

"Does it look like I have a freaking flashlight!" Sarah quietly screamed.

"Hey there's no pain in asking sweet cheeks." Michael sweatdropped.

Surprisingly the Zubats didn't hear the two kid's silently screaming at each other Michael scratched his head and said, "Whoa they're tough sleepers." After saying that they somehow got the wild Pokemon's attention as they all flew down about to attack them.

"Now what!?" Sarah asked as she and Misdreavus hid behind Michael.

"Hah don't worry if they're flying types then I'll have to use my flying type go Starly!" Michael released Starly from his Pokeball as the Pokemon was released it caught glance of Michael and glared at its trainer. However Michael didn't see it as he was focused on battling the Zubat, "Okay Starly Get 'em!"

But unfortunately for the trainer the Starly did the opposite of help as he pecked the trainers head many times. Michael ran around trying to get away, "Ow knock it off I'm not the enemy they are!" Shauna, Misdreavus and Riolu blankly stared at the pokemon and trainer and sighed.

"Return Starly!" Michael returned the flying type into its pokeball. He growled and looked back at Riolu and grinned, "Okay Riolu are you ready to take on a couple of Zubats?" Riolu took this response by running to Michael's side and touched its pokeball returning into it. Michael sweatdropped as Sarah shook her head.

"You can't expect only one pokemon to handle of those Zubats." Sarah shook her head.

"Oh yeah then what else should we do then?" Michael stared at Sarah then back at the flock of Zubats flying over them waiting for their chance to strike.

"Isn't it easy by getting our butts in gear and run for our lives!" Sarah screamed as the two trainers rushed over to the cave exit almost ending their dark nightmare. Suddenly the Zubats blocked the entrance intruding in their escape.

"Aw man this sucks!" Michael cried.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!" From outside the cave a ball of pure darkness was fired at the Zubat exploding and sending them flying all over the cave. As Michael looked up he growled to see it was just his new rival Tristan and a weird floating Pokemon with purple fur. As the boy walks to them he groaned to see it was just Michael and some girl with him.

"What are you doing here?" Michael growled.

"I just finished my gym battle and now I'm heading for Eterna City for my second." Tristan said.

"Hi my name is Sarah." Sarah introduced herself.

"And why should I care about that information?" Tristan tilts his head giving a blank expression.

"Jerk." Sarah growled.

"Really you got a gym badge can I see it?" Michael gasped as his eyes sparkled.

"Why would I waste my time on a fledgling like you when I could be off growing my team of Absolute Pokemon." Tristan said as he walks past them with his Haunter by his side.

"What did you say?" Michael grinded his teeth.

"What a jerk." Sarah huffed.

"I wonder what that Pokemon that he had attack the Zubat was?" Michael points his Pokedex at Haunter.

_"Haunter The Gas Pokemon it can hide in the darkness and inside walls to watch its prey and foes, then licks them to steal their life force." Dexter explains._

"Hehe Dexter said gas." Michael chuckled.

"Your so immature." Sarah said as she shook her head.

"Anyways lets go I can't be left behind by a jerk like that!" Michael shouted and dashed outside the cave.

"Here we go again." Sarah followed Michael outside as the two emerged to the light they saw the City of Oreburgh the town was mostly a mining town. Rocks and Miner like homes were everywhere even converter belts were over the city transferring rocks from left to right.

"So this is Oreburgh town huh so exciting I can't wait to fight the Gym Leader!" Michael pumped his fist up as Riolu releases himself from his Pokeball and cheered alongside his trainer.

"Maybe you should train a bit Michael I mean challenging a Gym Leader is hard on the first-," Sarah blinked for a second to see a trail of dust where Michael and Riolu once stood, "Why do I even try?"

(With Michael)

"Oh yeah!" Michael skids to a stop with Riolu as the two look at the gym in front of them. Michael gulped, "This will be my first Gym battle so I have to make it count right buddy?"

"Riolu!" Riolu eagerly nodded.

"Right now lets go!" Michael pushed down the doors to see miners in the first room checking rocks. Michael sweatdropped, "Is this even a gym?"

"Hey boy what are you doing here?" A miner walked to the trainer.

"Well you see sir I'm here to challenge the Gym leader." Michael smiled.

"Your here to battle Roark huh well let me give you a bit of advice." the miner leans in and whispers to Michael's ear, "Give up."

"What why?" Michael growled.

"Kid you can't face Roark he's too strong for you am I right guys!" The miners cheered agreeing with the Miner Michael is talking to, "Now just go home and enjoy playing with your tiny Pokemon."

"I'll show you guys I can win just bet on it!" Michael screamed, "Anyways this Roark guy doesn't sound so tough."

"You take that back kid." the miner grinded his teeth as he approached the kid.

"Okay that's enough." said a man as he approached Michael and Riolu he was tall and had on a miner type of uniform with a hard hat and glasses he also has red hair, "Lay off on my challenger guys I appreciate your respect but it's not helping."

"Sorry boss." the miner slumped down and walked away back to his duty.

"Wait so your...?" Michael began.

"That's right I'm Roark Oreburgh City's gym leader and you must be the newcomer trainer from Twinleaf town I suppose?" Roark smiled.

"How did you know?" Michael gasped.

"Well I'm not surprised a couple of trainers would come here each year to try and earn a badge. Some of them even got through 8 of us and entered the Pokemon league but I wonder will you be one of them." Roark smiled.

"No way!" Michael points his finger at Roark.

"Huh?" Roark questioned.

"I'm gonna be greater than them I will surpass anyone I meet to be the best Pokemon Master ever bet on it!" Michael declared.

"Interesting I never heard a trainer say something like that before you may be a interesting challenge after all very well let us begin." Roark walked ahead and looked back, "Follow me." Michael and Riolu nodded as the two followed Roark into the other room as the two enter they saw a Pokemon Field ahead of them covered in boulders and rocks in the middle of it was a referee keeping score of the battle.

"Now!" Roark jumps to his side of the field and brings out his Pokeball, "Lets begin!"

"Alright!" Michael grinned.

"This will be a two on two battle since the trainer is challenging the gym leader they get free substitutions the trainer with the last standing Pokemon wins!" the referee shouted.

"Okay Geodude I choose you!" Geodude releases from the Pokeball and levitates over the field.

"Geodude huh?" Michael points his Pokedex at Geodude.

_"Geodude The Rock Pokemon Geodude watches climbers while masquerading as half buried rocks. They Slam into each other to show how strong they are_." Dexter explains

"So a Rock type that means its all up to you Riolu show them your stuff!" Riolu nodded and ran to the field and took a battle stance both Pokemon glared at each other.

"The match will be Riolu vs. Geodude let the match begin!" The referre began the battle.

"Okay Riolu lets start off with Quick Attack!" Riolu dashes at Geodude with leaving a white trail behind him.

"Geodude use Defense Curl!" Geodude curled its body up ready to block anything Riolu can dish out. As Riolu makes contact with Geodude the Pokemon was pushed back by the heavy defense.

"That's some good defense but lets break it with Low sweep!" Riolu charged at Geodude and lands a strong kick against the Rock Pokemon sending him flying like a soccer ball.

"Geodude uncurl yourself then use Rock Throw!" Geodude did what it was commanded and floated down to the ground and grabbed boulders then threw them at Riolu.

"Quick Riolu use Low Sweep to break the Boulders back to back!" Riolu kicked the incoming boulders to pieces with no effort at all. Michael grinned and knew it was his turn to go on the offensive, "Now use Low sweep to finish it!" Riolu charged at Geodude and swept its leg against the Pokemon's face sending it rolling back to Roark with its eyes swirling.

"Geodude is unable to battle the first battle goes to Riolu!" the referee called.

"Alright Riolu!" Michael grinned as Riolu turned back to see its trainer and smirked.

"Interesting you two seem strong but are you strong enough to handle my strongest Pokemon go Cranidos!" Roark called out a dinosaur looking Pokemon he began to stare down Riolu who did the same to it.

"Whoa." Michael points his Pokedex at the Pokemon completely amazed.

_"Cranidos the Headbutt Pokemon Cranidos uses its ironclad head to ram into its foes and take them down." Dexter explained the beeped once surprising Michael, "This is a fossilized Pokemon who have been long ago been used."_

"I never thought I'd see a fossil Pokemon this early hut that won't matter once I win this gym battle I'll see if I can get one myself!" Michael closed his Pokedex.

"Hmph don't get to overconfident this Pokemon is actually my best friend and is really strong especially his headbutt if any of your pokemon let their guard down for a second they'll be done in less then a second." Roark smirked.

"Well then I'll just have to change strategies then Riolu return!" Riolu looked confused then ran back to his trainer.

"Your switching Pokemon why?" Roark asked.

"I need Riolu to rest and besides I can't let him have all the fun now Shinx I choose you!" Michael threw Shinx's Pokeball releasing the cub Pokemon onto the battle field once he did Shinx caught sight of Cranidos and growled at the Pokemon.

"Your using a electric type that's bad strategy there my friend." Roark crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Type advantages won't matter unless you have a trick up your sleeve!" Michael grinned.

"A trick huh?" Roark raised his eyebrow.

"The match is between Michael's Shinx and Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos let the match begin!" the referee shouts.

"Okay Cranidos use Rock throw!" Cranidos lifted up many boulders and flung them at Shinx.

"Dodge them and be careful Shinx!" Shinx nodded as it jumped side to side avoiding some of the boulder almost having some close calls. But as the boulders crumbled the rubble created some stray stones that hit the cub pokemon's body inflicting some damage.

"Shinx are you okay!?" Michael gasped.

"Now Cranidos use Pursuit!" Cranidos charged at Shinx and tackled him sending the lion cub pokemon rolling back. But Shinx wasn't done yet it wouldn't just roll over and accept defeat.

"Okay Shinx you got it now use tackle!" Shinx charged at Cranidos and tackled it head on but something weird occurred Shinx jumped back wincing in pain as his head looked red from soreness, "What the?"

"Cranidos has a rock like body so of course a normal attack won't work!" Roark smirked.

"Well then Shinx lets begin our plan right now use charge!" Shinx nods and charges its electricity his fur grew more sparks around it.

"Cranidos end this resistance with Headbutt!" Cranidos lunged forward with his head face first aiming to headbutt Shinx.

"Quick dodge and use charge again!" Shinx dodged by jumping and charged its electricity.

"Use headbutt one more time!" Roark yelled as Cranidos jumped after Shinx with his head pointed to the pokemon.

"One more dodge!" Michael grunts as he tried to time the attack. Shinx took note of the order and jumped off the incoming Cranidos to land on the ground as Shinx's fur began to emit more electricity.

"Aim yourself at Shinx then use Headbutt Cranidos!" Cranidos launched himself down at Shinx with his head down.

"Right where we want them now Shinx use Spark!" Shinx lunged forward letting loose many electrical currents from its body as he collides with Cranidos. The two attacks collided and creates a explosion surrounding the field in smoke.

"Guh so that was his plan he wanted to charge Shinx's electricity and use it all in one blow!" Roark said to himself while covering his eyes from the smoke.

"Shinx!" Michael cried out to the pokemon.

"Riolu!" Riolu screamed.

As the smoke settled Michael could not believe his eyes he saw Cranidos standing over the fainted Shinx roaring. Roark grinned and congratulated his Pokemon as Michael lowers his head and returned Shinx in his pokeball.

"Nice work Shinx you battled bravely." Michael smiled at the pokeball then grew serious it looked like Shinx's attack made no damage against Cranidos at all maybe the pokemon was too tough to handle electric attacks. He grew irritated until Riolu tugged his jeans and crossed his arms closing his eyes it looked like Riolu is trying to lift up his trainers spirits by saying to leave it to him.

"Aww Riolu your the best pal a trainer could ask for." Michael hugged his Pokemon.

"Excuse me this is a spectacular sight but we are still in the middle of a battle." Roark said as Cranidos roared.

"Okay Riolu lets go!" Michael grinned.

"Riolu!" Riolu hopped forward and got in his battle stance.

"Craaaniddoosss!" Cranidos roared hyped up with battling his opponent.

"This is the last match between Riolu vs. Cranidos the first Pokemon to win will be the victor in battle now begin!" the referee shouts.

"Now Riolu use Low Sweep!" Riolu swung his foot for Cranidos' feet.

"Cranidos dodge then use Rock throw!" Cranidos jumped back and grabbed the ground and lifted up massive boulders and tossed them at Riolu.

"Use Quick attack to dodge the boulders then get Cranidos!" Riolu nods and ran with extreme speed dodging the massive boulders and heading straight for Cranidos.

"Cranidos quick use Pursuit!" Cranidos charged at Riolu with a dark energy surrounding him. As the two pokemon clashed together a small explosion occurred and created dust to pick up. Riolu jumped out of it and lands on the ground as Cranidos was skidding to a stop by the attack.

"Nice strategy Michael but lets see you try to work out of this Cranidos use headbutt!" Cranidos dashed forward and aims his head at Riolu.

"Riolu use another quick attack!" Riolu dashed forward and makes contact with Cranidos but the headbutt was far too powerful knocking Riolu into the air howling in pain.

"Riolu!" Michael screamed.

Riolu fell back to the ground and slowly stood up still wanting to fight Michael grinned at his Pokemon's tenacity he really is picking up oh his trainer's personality after all.

"Riolu use low sweep!" Riolu dashed forward and swept his leg against Cranidos knocking the pokemon off his feet and into the ground, "Now slam your foot against him before he recovers!" Riolu jumps up and slammed his foot against Cranidos the opponent's pokemon cried in pain since the attack caused a moderate amount of damage.

"Cranidos quick get up and use headbutt!" Cranidos ignored the pain and headbutts Riolu in the face sending the pokemon tumbling back, "Now use Pursuit!" Cranidos ran to Riolu and slammed his head against the pokemon and lifted it making Riolu airborne.

"Dang!" Michael grunts as Riolu falls back to the ground covered in bruises.

"It seems that the match is mi-." Roark was interrupted once he saw the sight of Riolu slowly standing, "Well your Riolu is a stubborn one but it doesn't mean it could keep standing it has to fall eventually!" Cranidos rams Riolu with his head and knocks the Pokemon back.

"Rii...ool..uu!" Riolu growled as he stood up completely beaten.

"Riolu you can do it!" Michael cheered he didn't care about the beaten bruises he believed Riolu can keep going and win this.

"I'm sorry but by just looking at your Pokemon this battle is already decided Cranidos use Headbutt!" Cranidos charged forward at Riolu headfirst.

"Riolu you can do it I believe in you!" Michael screamed.

"Craaaanidoosss!" Cranidos rams his head forward.

SLAM!

Michael gasped and fell to his knees surprised to see what had happened. Riolu was shown grasping against Cranidos' horns but by the looks on his face he was determined to win but by the looks of his arms he looked about ready to give in to fatigue.

"Riolu!" Michael cried.

"Cranidos push him back with another headbutt!" Cranidos began but electricity shocked him paralyzing him from doing the attack any further, "What's wrong!"

"Wait could Shinx have paralyzed him with the spark attack that's great!" Michael grinned, "Riolu push Cranidos back and end it!" Riolu pushes Cranidos back as the pokemon was currently immobile and charged at the Cranidos with his palm thrusted forward covered in a blue aura.

"What move is Riolu using?" Michael questioned as his Pokedex beeped.

_"Riolu is using Force Palm." Dexter explained._

"Really that's so awesome!" Michael grinned.

Riolu approached Cranidos and gave a war cry as he slammed his paw against the pokemon's face sending him flying into the wall. Cranidos was shown with swirling eyes as he fell back to the ground defeated.

"Cranidos is unable to battle Riolu is the victor meaning Michael Darla Albanese...!"

"Um sir its just Michael Albane-!" Michael wanted to correct his name.

"Wins the match!" the referee screams.

"You did well Cranidos have a nice break." Roark withdrawal Cranidos into his pokeball as he walked back he saw Michael lift Riolu over his shoulders cheering about their first Gym battle win.

"You two did well for your first gym battle." Roark smiled as he approached Michael and Riolu.

"Thanks that was a nice battle." Michael shook Roark's hand.

"Yeah and before I forget Michael Darla Albanese..." Roark reached into his pocket.

"Really why do people keep using my full name!" Michael screamed.

I hereby give you the first badge in the Sinnoh Region the **Coal Badge!" **Roark hands the badge to Michael.

"Aww yeah boyz I just go my 1st badge!" Michael smirked.

"Riolu!" Riolu cheered.

As the trainer and Pokemon walked outside the gym Michael finished pining his badge into his badge case and gazes at it amazed. But he couldn't help but forget anyone important. He looked to the left to see a tired Sarah leaning against the gym wall exhausted.

"Oh hey Sarah look I got my badge." Michael grinned.

"That's great." Sarah gave off a demonic aura.

"I hope your still not mad that we ditched you." Michael nervously smiled.

"Misdreavus!" Sarah called her pokemon who creepily appears in front of Michael and Riolu's faces.

"Yep she's still mad!" Michael said as he stepped back then ran away running with Riolu by his side screaming as Sarah and Misdreavus chased them. From afar a image of a being in a misty form of camouflage watched the four and giggled as it followed them in secret.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Photo Finish!**

* * *

**Our hero has won his first badge and learned more about his Pokemon and even Riolu learned some stuff himself. But it seems they have a mysterious being following them and could Michael keep up his lucky winning streak before its too late? Thanks for reading and Peace Out!**


	5. Photo Finish!

**Photo Finish!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

"You should have seen use Sarah we were crushing Roarks pokemon!" Michael grinned as he sat in a booth inside a restaurant held in the pokemon center alongside Riolu who ate his poke food.

"I would have if you wouldn't have ditched me!" Sarah hissed.

Sorry I just got excited and went with my gut." Michael grinned.

"Misdreavus!" Misdreavus grew closer to Riolu without the fighting type knowing.

"I just can't wait to take on the next gym and maybe if I'm lucky I can even battle that snobby Tristan." Michael grinned.

"Well just don't get way in over your head." Sarah sighed while eating her sushi.

"Heh when have I ever been over my head?" Michael grinned.

"Rio-ll-uu!" Riolu caught glimpse of Misdreavus and fell back out of the booth seat on his back.

"Man things just keep going my way today!" Michael cheered suddenly his head felt slightly light he pats it and felt his hat was gone he stood out of the booth and searched around, "Where did it go!?"

"What?" Sarah asked completely oblivious to the situation.

"My hat the same one my Grandpa gave to me!" Michael cried then saw a Aipom laughing on a nearby table gripping the hat in his hands.

"Hey give it back!" Michael screamed and lunged forward trying to get the hat, the Aipom leapt up from the table and ran out the exit as Michael slammed against the table and fell down his Pokedex somehow feel out his pocket and analyzed the Aipom.

_"Aipom the Long Tail Pokemon it lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands." Dexter explains._

"That's it pal you just made my list get back here!" Michael ran out the Pokemon center with Riolu by his side.

"Really your ditching me again!?" Sarah returned Misdreavus in her pokeball and chased after the boy.

Outside the Pokemon Center Michael and Riolu chased down the monkey like pokemon down the streets of Oreburgh. After a few minutes of running Aipom lead the two into Oreburgh Mine where he ran to a nearby teen taking photos of the pokemon and Miners working. The Aipom hopped on the teens shoulder and gave him the hat.

"Hmm Aipom where did you go and get this?" the teen took the hat Aipom had and checked it out. The boy has short blonde hair blue pupils and wore a long sleeved white under shirt with a short sleeved green t-shirt and black baggy jeans with blue running shoes. Around his neck was a strapped camera.

"Hey!" Michael and Riolu skid to a stop as they stare at the teen.

"Hello whats wrong." the boy asked.

"That pokemon stole my hat!" Michael screamed and points at Aipom.

"Really Aipom did you steal this hat?" the boy asked the pokemon who nodded happily. The boy shook his head and gave the hat back to Michael then scolded his pokemon, "Aipom you know stealing is wrong now apologize." Aipom sunk his head and jumped off his trainers shoulder then bowed to Michael and Riolu to apologize.

"Well I guess if he is sorry then we can forgive him." Michael sighed as Riolu nodded.

"Anyways let me introduce myself I'm Mark Young nice to meet you." Mark stuck out his hand.

"Hi my name is Michael Albanese." Michael smiled and shook marks hand then Riolu climbed his shoulder and grinned, "And this guy is my pal Riolu."

"Whoa a Riolu how cool! Hey can I take a picture of him real quick?" Mark brings up his camera.

"Sure dude knock yourself out." Michael smiled.

"Okay say cheese Riolu!" Mark's camera flashed as it took a picture of Riolu the pokemon was dazed as the flash disoriented him causing him to fall back as Aipom laughed at him.

"Anyways why did Aipom steal my hat?" Michael asked.

"Oh Aipom just takes anything he likes I've been trying to stop that habit but it seems its almost impossible." Mark sighed.

"Oh sorry." Michael sweatdropped then glanced at Aipom and Mark and grinned, "Hey I know we just met but do you want a battle?"

"Sure but just to warn you my 2 other pokemon are really strong." Mark grinned.

"Okay then how should we do it 3 on 3?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Mark nodded as the two kept a distance between each other and brought out their pokeballs.

"Go Shinx!" Shinx jumped out his pokeball roaring.

"Turtwig I choose you!" Mark threw his pokeball forward releasing a Turtwig a grass like turtle pokemon.

"Wait a Sinnoh Starter?" Michael points his Pokedex at the pokemon.

_"Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokemon Turtwig tends to make its home near lakes. When it drinks water the shell on its back will harden." Dexter explains._

"Wait were you one of the people to receive a pokemon from Professor Rowan?" Michael asked.

"Yeah Turtwig is my first pokemon so of course I got it from him." Mark smiled.

"Awesome well lets see what Turtwig can do Shinx use spark!" Shinx charges forward as his body emits electricity.

"Turtwig use razor leaf!" Turtwig fired sharp rotating leaves at Shinx injuring the pokemon.

"Shinx use charge then try spark again!" Shinx charged his energy and charged forward while emitting more electricity.

"Turtwig use withdraw!" Turtwig hid in his shell and defended against the attack.

"Darn electricity won't have that much effect on Turtwig return Shinx!" Michael returned the pokemon back in his pokeball and brought out another and threw it, "Starly I choose you!" Starly flies out of his pokeball but he doesn't face Turtwig but only glares at Michael.

"Okay Starly I know you hate me but can't we just get along and fight?" Michael gulped but his plead meant nothing as Starly pecked the teen against the head multiple times.

"Maybe it would be best if I use my flying type then Turtwig return!" Mark returned Turtwig and threw another pokeball releasing a Murkrow, "Murkrow I need your help!"

_"Murkrow the Darkness Pokemon night travelers know to avoid the ominous Murkrow. This pokemon is rumored to bring bad luck to those that it lures into the forests." Dexter explains._

Murkrow gave a annoying laugh as it looked at Starly, the other pokemon caught note of this and glared at the dark flying type he could peck Michael's brains out later he justs needs to put this pokemon in its place.

"Murkrow use Peck!" Murkrow flied forward and pecks Starly.

"Starly use-!" Michael was interrupted as Starly did his own thing by using Quick attack tackling the Murkrow with quick speed, "Starly come on you have to listen to me!" Starly ignored Michael and used Wing Attack and slapped it against Murkrow.

"Murkrow use Pursuit!" Murkrow flies forward with a strong intent to attack as a purple energy surrounds him and damaged Starly.

"Starly listen to me and use Double Team!" Starly ignored the order and used Quick attack earning a groan from Michael and Riolu.

"Murkrow use Haze!" Murkrow creates a dark mist around the battle field blocking Starly's view.

"Starly flap your wings to blow the haze away!" Michael ordered but Starly didn't care he wanted to do his own thing than listen to his trainer. And so Starly used Quick Attack and attack a random direction.

"Aw man Starly!" Michael cried as Riolu shook his head.

"Murkrow use Wing Attack!" Murkrow appeared out of the haze and smacked Starly with his wing sending the bird pokemon out of the haze filled area and further into the air completely furious.

"Okay Starly thats it your a loose cannon I'm shutting you down!" Michael returned Starly into his Pokeball then looked at Riolu who nodded at his trainer and ran out to the battle field as the haze cleared Murkrow glared at Riolu and gave another annoying laugh.

"Okay if your switching then I am too Murkrow return and Aipom your up!" Aipom ran out to field and gave a slight chuckled.

"Alright Riolu start off with Quick attack!" Riolu dashed forward and trying to tackle Aipom.

"Aipom dodge it then use swift!" Aipom swung his tail firing many stars at Riolu who took a moderate amount of damage.

"Riolu use Force Palm!" Riolu lunged forward and slammed his aura covered palm against Aipom inflicting a high amount of damage.

"That's right Riolu is a fighting type then lets not give them a chance to fight back Aipom use fury swipes non stop!" Aipom rapidly scratched Riolu with no intention of stopping.

"Hang in there Riolu!" Riolu kept up his guard and waited for a chance t strike back as Aipom grew tired and exhausted Riolu took the weakness and kicked the Pokemon back, "Now Riolu use Force Palm!"

"Aipom dodge it!" Mark screamed as Aipom tried to do what he was told but was too exhausted leaving him with a palm to the face knocking Aipom out.

"You did great Aipom you deserve a long rest." Mark returned Aipom in his Pokeball and brought out Turtwig.

"Alright round 2 lets do it Riolu!" Michael grinned as Riolu nodded but suddenly the ground under them began to shake both Pokemon saw the middle of the field start to crumble away as a small dragon like pokemon pops out roaring.

"What is that?" Michael brought out his Pokedex and examined it.

_"Gible the Land Shark Pokemon nesting in small holes in caves, Gible will pounce on any prey that comes close too close." Dexter explains._

"Whoa a Gible its the pre starting form of a Garchomp I gotta catch it!" Michael smiled.

"But what about our battle?" Mark sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah lets call it a tie for now all I'm interested in is catching that Gible!" Michael grinned as Riolu took his stance ready to fight the dragon pokemon as Gible saw the challenge and began to be hyped up about it.

"Well I guess that concludes our battle Turtwig return." Mark returned Turtwig and walked to the sidelines to watch the battle.

"Michael you jerk you ditched me again!" Sarah screamed as she ran into the mine then caught glance of Michael about to face a Gible, "It seems your busy so I'll just stay back and watch." Sarah walked and stood by Mark and introduced herself, "Hi my name is Sarah Valentine."

"My name is Mark Young nice to meet you." Mark smiled.

"Okay Riolu use Low Sweep!" Riolu charged forward at Gible with blinding speed.

"Gi-ble!" Gible dug into the ground dodging the attack.

"Dig huh?" Michael said.

"Michael be careful Gible could pop out in any moment!" Sarah screamed.

"Got it Riolu try and sense Gible's aura then strike him with Force Palm!" Riolu concentrated then saw a brownish aura coming from under him. The pokemon quickly jumped up and dodged the dig attack and used Force Palm against the small pokemon sending him back.

"Amazing!" Mark took a picture of Riolu and Gible.

"Gible!" Gible screamed as he opened his mouth creating a orb of orange energy.

"Gible is using Dragon Rage!" Mark gasped.

"Quick Riolu use Low Sweep to cause Gible to lose balance!" Riolu nods and swept his leg tripping Gible and causing the pokemon to lose concentration on the attack, "Riolu now use Force Palm!" Riolu slammed his palm against Gible and ended the battle as Gible's eyes turned to swirls.

"Go Pokeball!" Michael threw his pokeball at Gible and waited patiently.

...1

...2

...3

A few seconds of silence later then the pokeball was broken open freeing Gible and causing the pokeball to hit Michael's head. Gible took this chance to escape by using dig.

"Aww what but I won how can it not work!?" Michael cried.

"Well there is a saying you can catch them all but you can't catch them all." Mark smiled.

"And how does that saying go?" Michael asked.

"I have no idea?" Mark shrugged earning groans from Michael and Sarah.

"Anyways lets go to the next town I really want to get my second gym badge." Michael rubbed his head.

"But first we have to stop at Floroma town for my Pokemon Contest." Sarah smiled.

"Contest?" Michael asked.

"Its a competition where trainers show off their Pokemon's beauty and talents to win ribbons its like a gym battle but with pretty pokemon. And if you collect all 5 badges you get to enter the Grand Festival." Sarah swooned.

"Well how many do you have now?" Michael asked.

"Just 1 badge from the Jubilife Contest." Sarah sighed.

"Well I wanna see what a contest looks like so lets go!" Michael smiled as the two started to walk away leaving Mark but Michael suddenly turned around and smiled, "You coming?'

"Huh?" Mark questioned.

"We're friends so your now our travelling Companion so are you coming or not?" Michael grinned.

"Well why not you guys seem fun and I might get some good pictures if I stay with you two." Mark ran to the 2 and joined their team.

Congratulations Mark Young has joined your Party!

As the 3 walked out the mine, through Oreburgh City and the cave leading to Jubilife City a shark like fin followed them underground secretly.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Galactic Trouble!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and have a nice day!**


	6. Galactic Trouble!

**Galactic Trouble!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

As the group finally made it back to Jubilife City they decided to take a break in the pokemon center as the trainers talked in the lobby they let out their pokemon to talk with each other to get to know one another.

(Pokemon POV)

"Hi my name is Riolu I know we met in battle but Michael said its nicer to say hi like this." Riolu grinned as he talked with Aipom, Turtwig and, Murkrow he had a carefree type of voice almost similar to Michael's.

"Well I'm the great Aipom!" Aipom smiled.

"More like the big mouth anyways I'm Turtwig and the one over there is Murkrow." Turtwig points at Murkrow who was trying to strike a conversation with Starly who tried to ignore the pokemon, "What's up with that Starly he seems like a jerk."

"Don't mind him he is just trying to adjust to being Michael's pokemon." Shinx smiled as he approached the group.

"Well its gonna be hard if Murkrow tries to tell him his stale old jokes." Turtwig sighed.

"Hey what do you get when you kiss a diseased bird?" Murkrow began his joke.

"I don't care." Starly groaned trying to block out the dark type.

"Cherpies!" Murkrow laughed then smiled, "What birds spend on their time on their knees?"

"Go away." Starly grew agitated.

"Birds of Prey!" Murkrow laughed.

"Ugh!" Starly shook his head.

(Trainers POV)

"I wonder what they're saying?" Michael smiled as he looked at the pokemon talk.

"Hey Sarah why didn't you bring out your Pokemon?" Mark asked.

"Well I think I would show them more once we get to Floroma town so you can get a good impression out of them from the contest." Sarah smiled.

"Cool." Michael smiled then went back to eating.

"Excuse me sir you have a call." Nurse Joy walked to the 3 trainers and told Michael of his incoming call.

"Call?" Michael asked as he walked to the television phones and answered it all to show his mother and her Electivire on the screen once Michael caught sight of this he stood up straight fixing his posture.

"Why haven't you called my soldier!" his mother screamed.

"Sorry mo- I mean ma'am!" Michael saluted.

"I've been worried sick you could have had the decency to at least call me at Oreburgh City!" his mom screamed.

"Wait how did you know I was in Oreburgh City?" Michael asked.

"When you were little I put a tracker in the back of your neck so I could find you but the darn thing won't work if you go to another region." Michael's mom explained.

"You what!?" Michael screamed.

"Electivire say hi soldier its rude!" Michael's mom told her Electivire who quickly saluted the boy.

"Hi Electivire how ya doing?" Michael sweatdropped he knew it was hell for the pokemon knowing the military drills his mom does for him.

"Vire-Electivire." Electivire shrugged.

"Now I hope you have 6 Pokemon soldier because your road will only get tough from here on in." his mom smiled.

"Well actually ma'am I only have 3." Michael slouched forward.

"Posture soldier!" Michael stood straight up instantly as his mom grew serious, "Now listen here soldier you need to increase your numbers or you will lose the war am I correct?"

"Ma'am I don't understand military talk." Michael sighed.

"Look sweetie all I mean is that you have more friends to protect you so your journey could go along easier do you understand." his mother said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah mom." Michael smiled.

"Now go out there and do your best."

"Thanks mom I will." Michael hung up the phone and walked forward to see his friends trying to pull away a angry Starly from strangling Murkrow. Michael ran to help and returned the Starly then Shinx.

"Man Starly is becoming too much of a problem." Michael scratched his head.

"Remember you did fight his gang and capture him he still needs to adjust to being your pokemon." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah remember the old saying trust isn't given it is earned." Mark quoted.

"That's pretty wise Mark." Michael smiled.

"Really cause I got it from a bubble gum wrapper." Mark chuckled earning groans from both trainers. As they decided to leave the city they approached the next Route but to their surprise they saw Professor Rowan being harassed by two goons wearing weird uniforms and blue haircuts.

"Now Professor give us your information on evolution!" the weird goon growled.

"Will you stop your yelling inappropriate yelling you scoundrel." Rowan said sternly.

"But professor we are only asking this of you for business this is our job." the goon smirked.

"Yeah we aren't asking for your files we're demanding so hand them over!" the goon shouts.

"Professor!" Michael shouts as his friends followed close by.

"Why if it isn't Michael and Mark what are you two doing here?" Rowan asked.

"Well we're going to Floroma town for Sarah's contest." Michael smiled.

"Hello professor its a honor meeting you." Sarah smiled.

"You too my dear." Rowan smiled brightly he was happy Michael and Riolu made some friends on his journey so early.

"Who are these guys?" Mark asked staring at the weirdly dressed men.

"I don't know they just appeared out in the blue and asked for my research files." Rowan said.

"Shut it and just give us your files!" the goon shouted.

"Let me give you pieces of advise 1. Don't loiter around, 2. Don't interrupt others when they are having a conversation, 3. If you don't get your way don't shout trying to be intimidating, 5. Just because you are in a group doesn't make you strong and powerful and, 5. What is with those ridiculous outfits." Rowan said each rule as the three trainers behind him yelled, "You guys just got schooled!"

"Why you-!" the grunt growled.

"Remember kids don't be like them and stay in school." Rowan said as the three trainers nodded laughing.

"Give us your files!" the man growled completely furious.

"Hey man relax lets talk about this without violence." Michael smiled trying to resolve this peacefully.

"Quiet brat this doesn't concern you!" the goon shouts pushing Michael back and earning a growl from Riolu.

"Now give us your files or we'll use force!" the men threw their pokeballs out releasing a Stunky and Glameow.

"What are those pokemon?" Michael opens his Pokedex to find out.

_"Stunky the Skunk Pokemon Stunky will spray a noxious stench that emits from its rear. **Stay cautious a spray of Stunky's spray will land you in a bath for 10 hours."** Dexter explained._

_"Glameow the Catty Pokemon It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed." Dexter explained._

"Well if its a double battle then lets do it!" Michael smiled bringing out one pokeball, "Lets go Mark!"

"Right Turtwig I choose you!" Mark threw his pokeball forward releasing Turtwig hopping onto the ground ready for battle.

"Shinx lets take them down!" Michael released Shinx the lion cub pokemon growls as he lands on the ground glaring at the two opposing pokemon.

"Alright Shinx lets start off with Spark on Glameow!" Shinx was covered in electricity and charged at the Stunky.

"Stunky use Poison gas!" Stunky turned around and released a poisonous gas onto Shinx poisoning the pokemon and immediately stopping him causing the pokemon to drop on the ground and faint.

"What!?" Michael gasped.

"Michael you should know that Shinx has a strong nose he can't handle strong smells as tough as Stunky's!" Sarah scolds.

"I guess I forgot." Michael sweatdropped then returned Shinx, "You did well have a nice rest."

"Michael why not use Riolu next he seems eager to help you." Rowan said as he looked at the pokemon then at the trainer.

"Okay then Riolu lets do this!" Michael shouts as Riolu jumps forward facing the two pokemon with Turtwig.

"But professor Riolu is like a dog so won't he experience the same pain as Shinx?" Sarah asked.

"He can but senses can be manipulated to win a battle." Rowan explains as he watched the battle ahead of him.

"Turtwig use razor leaf on Glameow!" Turtwig shot out many sharp rotating leaves at Glameow.

"Use fury swipe to cut them into pieces!" Glameow pounced forward and slashed her claws against the leaves shredding them to pieces.

"Okay Riolu use Quick attack!" Riolu dashed forward aiming to attack Stunky.

"Stunky use your noxious gas attack!" Stunky fired out a smelly gas to which Riolu dodged but bad for Michael he failed to notice and was sprayed now smelling.

"What the heck!" Michael shouts as Sarah and Rowan took a few feet away pinching their noses.

"Stunky use fury swipes to stop him." Stunky lunged forward and sharpened his claws.

"Riolu jump over him then use force palm!" Riolu quickly reacted to the attack and slammed his blue aura covered palm against Stunky sending the pokemon crashing him into the ground completely fainted.

"I guess that's that!" Michael grinned then held his nose and gags, "Man now I need a bath."

"Turtwig use absorb to slow Glameow down!" Turtwig's leaves grew green and sucked the energy out of Glameow stopping the pokemon at once.

"Don't just stand there and keep fighting useless!" the man shouts.

"You shouldn't say that to your pokemon she's trying her best to fight for you!" Mark shouts.

"Be quiet brat its mine and I can do what ever I want!" the man hissed, "Glameow use Feint Attack!" Glameow surrounds herself in a dark aura and tackles Turtwig inflicting a small amount of damage.

"Turtwig use Tackle then use withdraw and spin at her like a disc!" Turtwig tackled Glameow and sent her back then withdrew in his shell and spun around in great speed crashing into the cat pokemon who was almost beaten.

"Get up you stupid insolent feline!" the grunt shouts.

"Okay bro you need to calm down and be nice to your Pokemon before I get mad!" Michael shouts.

"Quiet this cat pokemon sucks ever since I received it from HQ all it wants to do was be pampered and it can't even battle!" the man hissed earning a sad look from Glameow.

"They are cats you idiot of course they want to be pampered!" Sarah shouts.

"Who asked you anyways now Glameow use Scratch!" Glameow stood in one place and turned her head ignoring her trainers orders, "What are you doing!?"

"It seems the battle goes to Michael and Mark since your Glameow isn't listening to your commands." Rowan said as he walked to the two boys.

"Grr return!" the man tried to return Glameow but the pokemon simply knocked the pokeball back at the man hitting him in the face with it.

"It seems Glameow doesn't want to go back with you." mark smiled earning a nod from Glameow.

"That's it we're taking those files even if we have to use force!" the men dashed forward at the 4 people.

"Riolu use Quick Attack!" Michael shouts.

"Riolu!" Riolu dashed at the two men.

"Misdreavus use Psybeam!" Sarah shouts as Misdreavus fired a beam of mixed rainbow colored light.

"Aipom use Swift!" Mark shouted as Aipom jumped in the air firing a barrage of stars from his tail at the men as the three attacks knocked the men into the air flying.

"It seems like Team Galactic are going stars!" the two men shout as they disappeared in a twinkle.

"Well I guess we won!" Michael crossed both his arms behind his head while smiling alongside Riolu.

"What about Glameow?" Sarah asked.

"Gla-Glameow." Glameow turns to Mark smiling.

"What is it?" Mark kneels down to the pokemon.

"It seems Glameow want's to go with you Mark." Rowan smiled.

"Really you want to come with me?" Mark asked earning a nod from Glameow.

"Well okay then Pokeball go!" Mark threw a pokeball at the Glameow catching her and earning a new pokemon.

"Professor who were those two anyways?" Sarah asked.

"They called themselves team galactic they seemed pretty obsessed with my research and tried to steal it from me. I may not know who they are but be cautious children the Sinnoh region may not be the safe land we knew before." Rowan explains.

"Right." everyone nodded.

"Anyways I hope you fill your Pokedex to its full potential and have a save journey." Rowan waved goodbye as he left for Sandgem town.

"What a nice guy." Mark smiled.

"Yeah and I can't wait to show him how I will get my 2nd gym badge." Michael grinned.

"That's cool." Mark and Sarah pinched their noses and inched away from the boy.

"What are you guys doing?" Michael asked.

"Well you stink horribly so we are keeping our distance." Sarah grunts trying not to breathe in the horrible fumes.

"But Riolu doesn't seem affected." Michael looks at Riolu who was on his shoulder.

"That's because your stink spread to him too." Mark grunts.

"Anyways lets just go and Michael please stay as far behind us as you can." Sarah sighed.

"Okay guys I will but first give me a hug." Michael spread his arms out and walked to his friends.

"No Michael stay away I swear I will kick you in the groin." Sarah stepped back.

"Come on just one hug." Michael smiled sweetly.

"Ri-olu!" Riolu spread his arms and walked to the two trainers.

"Not Riolu too!" Mark cried as he and Sarah turned around and ran for their lives screaming, "Run for it!"

"Hey guys don't be like that just give me **a hug!" **Michael laughed with Riolu.

"Get away from us!" Both Mark and Sarah screamed running down the route from their stank covered friends over them was a cloaked figure of a pokemon giggling as she watched them have their fun.

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Pikachu Tamer!**


	7. The Pikachu Tamer!

**The Pikachu Tamer!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

"Cannonball!" Michael screamed as he and Riolu jumped into the lake he wore a pair of red swim trunks.

"Augh! Michael you got me all wet!" Sarah cried as she wore a black swimsuit.

"Sorry Sarah hehe!" Michael laughed.

Our heroes have decided to take a day to relax at the nearby lake in route 204 they decided a break could help them relax and enjoy spending time with their pokemon. Michael released his Shinx and Starly the Shinx stayed on shore watching the trainer while lying down as Starly flew off and perched himself on a nearby tree sleeping. As Mark sent his Turtwig out to relax on the ground sunbathing. His Glameow stood by her trainer purring as Murkrow just stayed in the shade of the trees and just laughed with Aipom.

As Riolu began to swim he caught sight of Misdreavus following him then set on his burners and swam as fast as he can to get away from the ghost pokemon. Misdreavus took this as a game and followed her crush around the pool.

"Haha classic Riolu!" Michael laughed.

"This scenery is beautiful I have to snap some pictures of this." Mark aimed his camera at the lake and took many pictures of it he is wearing a green shirt and blue swim trunks.

"Wow you must really love taking pictures?" Sarah smiled.

"Hey Sarah when will you bring out your other pokemon we want to see them already." Michael asked.

"I already told you I will show them to you when we reach Floroama town." Sarah smiled.

"Well why not just show us now?" Michael asked.

"Michael please respect my wishes." Sarah sighed.

"Okay so would it be okay if I know what type they are?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Sarah screamed.

"Fine then be like that I'm just gonna go look around the forest." Michael walked out the lake and into the nearby forest.

"Man he's too persistent." Sarah growled.

"Ri-olu!" Riolu swam passed Sarah as Misdreavus followed him not relenting her pursuit.

As Michael walked through the forest he searched around for something interesting to do he was still peeved off about Sarah.

"Man stupid Sarah not showing me her stupid Pokemon I don't need to see her pokemon anyways." Michael growled as he finally saw something of interest it was a yellow tail twitching from the bushes. He approached it and was confused by what it was, "I wonder what is this thing?" Michael grabbed the tail which shockingly electrocutes him all of a sudden.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Michael screamed as he fell unconscious.

"Pika." a small Pikachu turned around to see the boy.

"Pikachu what have you done now?" a female voice asked then looked over to see the unconscious Michael on the ground, "Oh no not again." the girl bwed down and stared at the unconscious Michael and sighed, "Its okay you will be okay Pikachu's thundershock doesn't paralyze you forever." The girl has dirty blonde hair with blue pupils while wearing a blue headband a yellow tank top and blue shorts with brown boots.

"Hey Michael!" Mark yelled as footsteps were heard from the forest as he arrived with Sarah and Riolu. They all gasped and surrounded Michael Sarah asked, "What happened?"

"Are you this guy's friends?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm Mark and this is Sarah." Mark introduced himself.

"My name is Rikka nice to meet you two anyways just relax your friend will wake up in a few minutes." Rikka said.

"Ugh I fell on my keys." Michael grunts while sitting up.

"Well it looks like your awake." Rikka smiled.

"Yeah thanks miss um uhhh..." Michael stared at Rikka then looked at Mark, "Mark who the heck is she...?"

"Well she is named Rikka." Mark smiled.

"Anything else?" Michael asked.

"We just met her so no." Mark smiled.

"Then you shouldn't smile about it." Michael sweatdropped.

"Anyways grabbing a Pikachu by the tail is rude I want you to apologize to her." Rikka sighed as a Pikachu with a pink scarf hopped on her shoulder.

"A Pikachu?" Michael stared at the electric mouse pokemon then bowed, "I'm very sorry."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu smiled.

"Now if you excuse us we'll be on our way." Rikka smiled.

"Wait why don't you stay with us and maybe I can apologize more formally." Michael asked.

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah it sounds more mature nice thinking Michael." Mark smiled.

"Well I was actually gonna ask her to a battle." Michael rubbed his head sheepishly as he laughed. This caused everyone to fall down dumbfounded by the trainers antics as they returned to the lake the team got to know Rikka and found out she was a Pokemon Breeder for electric types but the ones she specializes the most are Pikachu.

"Well anyways enough with talking how about you and me get on with a old fashioned battle?" Michael smiled.

"Are you sure your pokemon want a shock from Pikachu's cheeks I mean you must know how it feels like?" Rikka smirked.

"Well uh you just caught me off guard that's all anyways I know everything about electric Pokemon." Michael grinned.

"Really then lets see if your knowledge can match our power how about a one on one?" Rikka asked.

"Sounds good to me." Michael grinned, "And I'll use-!"

Riolu smiled and puffed his chest out thinking his trainer will pick him.

"Starly!" Michael grinned earning a gasp from everyone and causing Riolu to fall face first into the ground.

"But Michael you can't use Starly that's a bad matchup!" Sarah screamed.

"Hey I'm the trainer so I get to pick which Pokemon to use anyways if you want to do your own thing then I should too!" Michael looked up at the nearby tree Starly resided in, "Well buddy lets get our game on!"

"Wait did you just say get your game on?" Sarah said.

"Yeah so?" Michael asked.

"You stole that off of something." Sarah said.

"Sarah I have no idea what your talking about?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Really the show starts with Y then with X." Sarah sighed.

"I don't know why your making stuff up but lets just battle Rikka!" Michael cheered.

As the two kids grew apart to have some space they grew ready for battle in the middle of the field was Sarah who was the referee as Mark watched alongside all of the pokemon released from their pokeballs.

"This match will be a one on one battle between Starly and Pikachu now let the battle begin!" Sarah screamed.

"Okay Pikachu lets go!" Pikachu hopped forward and glared at Starly.

"Starly lets do this together!" Michael smiled as Starly yawned and continued flapping his wings.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a intense blast of lightning at Starly who quickly saw the attack coming and dodged it before it touched him. The failed attack caused Starly to growl in anger and dive down at Pikachu using Quick attack. The attack pushed the pokemon back and inflicted some damage.

"Starly wait you have to listen to me!" Michael shouts.

"Starly still isn't able to follow commands meaning it will be tough to win this battle." Mark gulped.

"Ri-ol-u." Riolu crossed his arms and nodded.

"Pikachu use your speed to catch up to Starly then jump on his back and use thundershock!" Pikachu dashed after the pokemon and jumped on Starly's back startling the pokemon then used thundershock to electrify the bird pokemon.

"Starly!" Michael screamed as Starly fell face first to the ground completely unable to battle.

"The battle is over the match goes to Rik-!" Sarah was about to finish until Starly slowly picked himself up and glared at Pikachu.

"It seems you have a tough Starly but can he handle another shock Pikachu use another thundershock!" Rikka smirked as Pikachu shocked the pokemon again. The move inflicted more damage on Starly but the bird pokemon still struggled to stand his ground. Michael looked at Starly with determination and began to set down their differences.

"Starly I know you despise me but for us to win this you have to listen to m- no you don't have to listen to my orders you just have to cooperate with me please!" Michael shouted as Starly simply flew into the air and nodded giving off a cool look making Michael smile.

"Wow he's actually gonna listen to him?" Sarah gasped.

"Listen Starly we just have to be patient before attacking Pikachu okay!" Starly nodded.

"It seems that your Starly is finally listening to you this battle will be fun after all Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired another bolt of lightning at Starly.

"Starly take to the skies!" Starly obeyed the command and flew higher into the air dodging the thunderbolt.

"Interesting maneuver but lets shock them one more time Pikachu!" Pikachu charged her electricity causing Michael to stare at the pokemon's electric cheeks.

"Starly dodge it!" Starly dodged the incoming attack and waited for his instructions.

"We won't let you rest Pikachu use another thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged his electricity to which stopped, "What the what's going on!?"

"Your Pikachu used up all his electricity I carefully examined the size of his cheeks to see that it only takes a few thunderbolts to literally drain him meaning the battle is mine!" Michael explained.

"What impossible!" Rikka gasped.

"Now Starly use Quick Attack then Wing Attack back to back with no letting up!" Starly tackled Pikachu in high speed and slapped the mouse pokemon with his wings nonstop eventually inflicting more damage then expected.

"Pikachu forget about electricity use Double team to surprise him!" Pikachu created copies of herself using his high speed confusing the Starly.

"Starly fly high up in the air and use Double team too!" Starly nods then took to the skies and made copies of himself, "Now use quick attack and find the real Pikachu!" Starly and his copies dived down in incredible and tackled all of the copies of Pikachu and lifting dust in the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu fell out of the dust cloud and onto the ground defeated with swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle that means the battle goes to Michael!" Sarah smiled.

"Alright high five!" Michael raised his hand to Starly who glared at the trainer and rapidly pecked his head, "Ow ow nice working with you too!" Michael returned the stubborn bird pokemon and sighed.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu weakly groaned.

"Don't worry Pikachu you did your best just take a long rest." Rikka returned Pikachu in her pokeball and stared at Michael impressed and approached him.

"I can't believe Starly listened to me that's awesome!" Michael said to himself as he stared at Starly's pokeball.

"You certainly caught me by surprise." Rikka walked to Michael.

"Yeah you too your Pikachu sure was strong." Michael grinned.

"How did you know about Pikachu's limited electricity?" Rikka asked.

"Well my mom did teach me about Electric Pokemon and their limitation with their electricity just by looking at them like your Pikachu's cheeks they seemed small so it couldn't have held in that much electricity." Michael smiled.

"Wow your pretty knowledgeable about Electric Pokemon." Rikka smiled.

"Yeah its in my blood." Michael smiled.

"Wow that was awesome Michael!" Mark ran to the trainer.

"Yeah that was amazing you finally got Starly to somehow tolerate you." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah but its only the beginning soon me and Starly will be best buds!" Michael pumped his fist in the air.

Riolu!" Riolu cheered.

Later in the evening everyone packed up and grew ready to set off once again as they stood on the trail saying farewell to Rikka before setting off for Floroama town.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I have my own journey to continue on anyways Michael." Rikka blushed as she took a blue egg with electric designs out of her backpack.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I want you to have this." Rikka handed Michael the egg.

"Whoa can I eat it?" Michael gasped.

"No its a pokemon egg if you raise it well it will hatch into a pokemon." Rikka smiled.

"Whoa thanks Rikka that's very nice of you." Michael smiled.

"No problem well I hope I see you guys again soon Mark keep taking those beautiful photos." Rikka smiled.

**Congratulations You have received a Pokemon Egg!**

"Will do." Mark nodded as Aipom laughed.

"Sarah I hope you win the contest." Rikka smiled at Sarah.

"Thanks Rikka I will." Sarah nodded determined.

"And Riolu your a cool little guy and make sure to get along with Misdreavus." Rikka smiled as Riolu nodded just then Misdreavus phased to his side cuddling the pokemon creeping Riolu out.

"Bye everyone!" Rikka waved goodbye as she went down the path to Jubilife City.

"Well then today was fun I got Starly to be my friend and I have a poke egg this day is getting better and better." Michael smiled.

"Yeah it was really rewarding to see Starly finally listen to you." Sarah smiled.

"Hey Sarah since I won can I see your other Pokemon?" Michael suggested.

"No." Sarah bluntly said.

"Worth a shot." Michael slumped his head down in disappointment as he and his friends continue their travels in the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

**Next Chapter- A Sticky Mess!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and have a nice day! Peace out!**


	8. A Sticky Mess!

**A Sticky Mess!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**Egg(?)- 10 days until it hatches.**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

As the group of friends traveled up the route and through the cave they finally made it to Floaroama town in the end. Once they entered they took a break and rented out rooms in the Pokemon center and relaxed for the future following days. In the morning everyone sat in the diner and ate breakfast well...just Sarah as Michael and Mark played checkers with their waffles.

"Haha hey dude guess what checkmate." Mark grinned.

"Ugh you freaking suck!" Michael dropped his head on the table.

"Can we ever have a normal breakfast without the two of you make eating a new game?" Sarah sighed as Riolu and Aipom laughed at Michael for his 20th failed game.

"Haha very funny guys." Michael groaned.

"Man I'm so hungry and I don't know why!?" Michael cried.

"Maybe its because you two are playing with your food." Sarah growled.

"Be quiet dear the men are thinking here." Michael said as he and Mark pondered over why they are still in hunger.

"You guys are hopeless." Sarah sighed.

"Mis-drea." Misdreavus sighed too.

"Nurse Joy please help Combee she's really wounded!" a boy cried in the Pokemon Center portion of the building. The cries caught the attention of Michael and his friends as they walk to the boy to ask what's wrong.

"Hey little bro whats wrong?" Mark asked.

"Combee got attacked by these weirdo looking guys and they stole the pots of honey from my dad's store." The boy cried.

"Weirdo looking guys huh?" Michael and his friends looked up at a imaginary cloud to remember the weird blue bowel cut spacemen from Jubilife City and each of them groaned as Riolu, Misdreavus and Aipom growled, "Team Galactic!"

"Um who are you people looking at?" the boy sweatdropped.

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it we'll take care of them in no time." Michael smiled.

"Thank you mister." the boy smiled.

Near the River Bank the trainers got their stuff ready and head out to battle Team Galactic who is supposedly stealing from the boy's father. As they climbed the steps the see the two grunts harassing the man for the honey he gives to trainers to collect rare pokemon. Michael growled and ran to the 2 and challenged them both to a Pokemon Battle.

"Michael what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm trying to help this guy from these two creeps." Michael said as he looked at Riolu who nodded and hopped off his trainer's shoulders an forward on the field, "Okay Shinx I choose y-!" Michael was stopped as Starly popped out his own pokeball and flew beside Riolu.

"What are you doing Starly?" Michael asked.

"St-starly!" Starly growled as he stared at the goons.

"Okay then Starly if you really want to fight then you'll have to work together with Riolu." Michael smiled.

"Zubat go!" one grunt screamed releasing their Zubat.

"Wurmple crush them!" a worm like pokemon was released from the pokeball and onto the ground.

"Okay Riolu start this off with a Quick Attack on Wurmple!" Riolu charged at Wurmple with great speeds and tackled it inflicting a moderate amount of damage.

"Get up then use String Shot on Riolu to tie him up!" the Wurmple got up and shot a string of webs at Riolu tying the pokemon up immediately.

"Oh no Riolu!" Michael cried out for his pokemon.

"Ri..." Riolu's eyes spun as he tried getting up.

"Oh no it seems that Riolu is "tied" up eh?" Mark joked.

"Mark I don't think this joke is really appropriate right now." Sarah sighed as Misdreavus shook her head.

"Zubat use Wing Attack on Riolu!" Zubat slapped his wing at Riolu knocking the pokemon into the ground.

"Starly quick use Double Team to confuse Zubat then Quick Attack!" Starly used double team creating many speed like images confusing Zubat and used his great speed to tackle the bat inflicting a moderate amount of damage.

"Great now Riolu bite through the string to free yourself!" Riolu used his sharp teeth to tear the string and free himself from the entrapment, "Okay now jump in the air and force palm on Zubat to finish him off!" Riolu leapt after the Zubat and covered his palm with blue aura and slammed it against Zubat forcing the pokemon to fall back to the ground.

"Now Starly use Wing Attack to defeat Zubat!" Starly flew after the bat pokemon and tried to slap it with his wings.

"Wurmple use Poison Sting!" Wurmple leapt at Starly and stabbed his poison covered horn at the bird pokemon causing critical damage against him and poisoning him in the process.

"Starly Hang in there!" Starly heard the call of his trainer's call and recovered as he tried to stay in sky.

"Okay we're good now Riolu lets wrap this up Quick Attack on Wurmple!" Riolu inflicted a moderate amount of damage at Wurmple and causing him to faint.

"Now to end this battle Starly use Quick Attack and spin like a drill!" Starly soared in the air and used his great speed to spin in incredible speeds and tackled Zubat with great force making it faint.

"No!" the grunts cried as they returned their pokemon.

"And that's game!" Michael did a two finger salute.

"Seriously I know your quoting something!" Sarah screamed.

"We won't forget this!" the two grunts ran away in the distance dropping something shiny on the ground. Michael quickly returned Starly and walked to the object and grabbed it then put it in his pocket.

**Congratulations you have a key!**

"And I guess that's that." Michael smiled.

"Oh thank you young man you helped me save the honey the Combee have given us." the man shook Michael's hands rapidly.

"Your welcome stop shaking my arm too much!" Michael said.

"Oh sorry," the man stopped and gave Michael a large jar of honey, "Here have this it can attract rare pokemon to you by just slathering it on some tree branches, and also have you seen my son?"

"Oh him yeah he's in the pokemon center healing a Combee." Michael smiled as the man nodded and thanked the teen again before heading for the Pokemon Center.

"Well that takes care of the Galactic problem now lets get ready for my Contest Battle." Sarah smiled.

"So can I see your pokemon now." Michael asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Sarah winked.

"Darn." Michael sighed as he looked at Riolu, "Well it seems we were able to untie ourselves from that situation." Michael smiled earning a laugh from everyone but Mark.

"Seriously?" Mark slumped.

"What's wrong Mark you tongue tied." Michael smiled earning another round of laughter.

"How come I got no peep of laughter when I said the joke?" Mark sweatdropped.

"Maybe you should tie your bonds with your jokes a little more." Michael grinned as everyone's laughter started to die down.

"Can we just go back to the Pokemon Center?" Mark crossed his arms pouting as Aipom just continued to laugh.

"Fine but first..." Michael slathered honey on a nearby autumn tree branch and smiled, "I'll be back to claim my prize."

"Hey what about your egg has it shown any reaction to hatching yet?" Mark asked.

"Nope its still quiet but one day it will hatch and I'll have a new pokemon." Michael grinned as he and his friends walked out the River Bank that was covered in flowers and down towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hey!" a feminine voice stopped them causing them to turn around.

"Oh god why are you here?" Sarah growled irritated.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Rival Trouble!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day. Peace Out!**


	9. Rival Trouble!

**Rival Trouble!**

* * *

**A Sticky Mess!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**Egg(?)- 9 days until it hatches.**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

As our heroes arrived in Floroama Town they ran into a boy the son of a man who gave honey to trainers who wanted to catch rare pokemon. But the Boy gave disturbing news of Team Galactic trying to mug his father of all the honey he has, determined to stop the threat Michael and friends set out to stop the menacing goons. With the help of his best pal Riolu and now semi obedient Starly he was able to beat the two goons and receive a giant pot of honey as a reward. As they now leave to prepare for Sarah's contest they were stopped by a girl Sarah seemed to have disliked.

"What are you doing here Kate?" Sarah growled as she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Ouch I'm deeply hurt Sarah girl." the girl mocked she has long black hair, emerald pupils, wore a tank top revealing her belly, a pair of blue leather pants with the chain sticking out the pocket and black designer boot. The most known thing about her is developed body compared to Sarah's, "I thought we were friends and that I could finally get along with you."

"Yeah right!" Sarah growled.

"Sarah whose this person?" Michael asked.

"She's my childhood Rival Kate Marshall." Sarah glared daggers at her age mate as Misdreavus did the same.

"A rival huh what do you think Mark?" Michael asked his friend who was currently blushing while staring at Kate. Michael waved his hand in front of his face and said, "Yoohoo is anyone in there?"

"Ri-olu." Riolu shook his head at the trainer as Aipom simply laughed.

"So are you here for the contest?" Sarah growled.

"Oh no I already have 3 ribbons so I just 2 more and I'm off to the Grand Festival." Kate smiled.

"What three?" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah and how many have you collected?" Kate got up in Sarah's face.

"Um just one." Sarah looked away blushing embarrassed she was lacking two unlike her rival.

"Wow that's pathetic maybe you should just..." Kate smirked then started to look the other distance to see Michael trying to snap Mark back to reality with Riolu, "Hey Sarah who is he?" Kate points at Michael.

"That's my friend Michael Albanese why?" Sarah asked as Kate walked to the boys ignoring Sarah completely.

"Do you think I should use Shinx to electrify him?" Michael asked Riolu.

"Hey big boy." Kate cooed.

"Huh?" Michael turned to see Kate smiling at him seductively.

"I was just wondering if I can get your name." Kate asked.

"Well if you must know I'm-" Michael began but his Pokedex beeped.

_"His name is Michael Darla Albanese he is age 10 and born in February he is currently on his first journey and has earned a total of one badge." Dexter beeped then turned off._

_'I should really turn that thing off.' Michael thought._

"Well anyways do you want to hang out?" Kate asked.

"Well I..." Michael trailed off as he looked at a infuriated Sarah who walked past her rival and grabbed Michael by the hand and tried to drag him away.

"Come on Michael you promised to help me!" Sarah growled as her dragging stopped when Kate grabbed Michael's other hand stretching the teen apart. Riolu panicked and tried releasing the grips from Michael's shoulders.

"Oh come on Sarah don't be jealous its not like I'm gonna kiss your boyfriend!" Kate teased as she pulled the arm much harder.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sarah screamed blushing brightly.

"Someone please help me!" Michael cried.

"Huh what's going on I just phased out?" Mark shook himself out of his crush infatuating coma and caught sight of the two girls ripping Michael apart limb from limb. He quickly took action and helped the boy separate from the girls and said, "Okay enough what's going on!?"

"Nothing its just that Kate is try to prevent Michael from helping me!" Sarah pointed at the girl.

"Puh-lease!" Kate shook her head and smiled, "All I wanted to do was talk to the guy but then you suddenly got angry like a dog protecting his territory." Kate smirked.

"Oh if I'm a dog then just wait till you see what I'm about to do to your face!" Sarah tried to lunge at the girl as Misdreavus cheered her trainer on. Mark quickly stopped the girl and caught her before she made more of a fool out of herself.

"Okay that's it!" Mark put Sarah down and coughed, "We aren't animals we won't solve this issue with violence so lets just tal-"

"Forget that lets have a old fashioned Pokemon Battle!" Michael screamed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Riolu!" Riolu pumped his fist in the air.

"Really?" Mark stared at the two who simply nod at the trainer.

"A battle huh fine then if I win the winner gets take Michael out on a date deal." Kate smiled.

"Wait what?" Michael sweatdropped.

"I'll battle you but its just because I don't want to see that smug face of yours here anymore." Sarah growled as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait when did I get turned into the trophy for the winner." Michael deadpanned as he slumped down.

In the flowery battle field stood Sarah and Kate glaring at each other as Mark stood in the middle refereeing the fight at hand. He raised his arms and shouted, "The rules for this battle are simple it will be a 2 on 2 battle both trainers will be able to use substitutions now let the battle begin!"

"Spread your wings Swablu!" Sarah released a blue bird pokemon with cloud like wings.

"Well Dex?" Michael asked his Pokedex.

_'Swablu the Cotton Bird Pokemon with wings that resemble cotton Swablu can sit atop someone's head and look like a cotton hat.' Dexter explained._

"So trainers use it for fashion?" Michael sweatdropped as Riolu shook his head at his trainer's simplicity.

"Roselia spotlight!" Kate threw out a grass type Pokemon with two flowers for hands.

"Your up." Michael said to his device.

_"Roselia the Thorn Pokemon the beautiful flowers on Roselia's arms have toxic thorns. When raised on clean drinking water they are known to grow beautifully colored flowers." Dexter explained._

"Since Swablu is a flying type that means Sarah has an advantage." Michael smiled.

"Okay Swablu we go first use Peck on Roselia!" Swablu flew at the enemy and pecked Roselia many times inflicting tons of damage.

"Okay Roselia show off your beautiful petals by using Poison Sting!" Roselia fired a barrage of purple needles at Swablu.

"Quick Swablu take evasive maneuvers!" Swablu flew higher into the air dodging the incoming attacks before they landed on her. Sarah smiled and points down on Roselia, "Now use Fury Attack non stop!" Swablu dived at Roselia about to begin her vicous assault.

"Roselia drain her energy with Mega Drain!" Roselia's flowers began firing beams of green light at Swablu quickly taking her energy and using it as her own.

"What a direct hit!" Michael screamed.

"Oh no Swablu!" Sarah screamed.

"Swa..." Swablu cried in exhaustion as she fell to the ground unable to flap her wings.

"Now Roselia use Magical leaf!" Roselia fired multi colorful sharp leaves at Swablu inflicting damage on the Pokemon defeating Sarah's Swablu as she land on the ground face first.

"Swablu is unable to battle meaning the Roselia is the winner!" Mark announced.

"Swablu return you deserve a good rest." Sarah gave a sad smile as she returned the pokemon.

"Man Swablu lost that fast I wonder who Sarah will use now?" Michael frowned.

"Riolu..." Riolu focused on the battle.

"It seems your Swablu lost quickly then you had expected huh?" Kate smiled.

"Grr you won't be smiling for long until you see this Pokemon go Evee!" a small brown furred pup Pokemon appeared on the field around her neck was .

_"Evee the Evolution Pokemon Evee has a total of 5 evolutions in the Sinnoh Region and more in other regions to which I do not know yet." Dexter explained._

"That's a cool Pokemon I wonder where I can get one?" Michael blinked slowly trying to grasp the information.

"The match is now Evee against Roselia let the match begin!" Mark announced.

"Roselia use Magical Leaf again!" Roselia fired off many colorful leaves at Evee.

"Evee quick use your speed to dodge the attack then use Quick Attack!" Evee successfully dodges the leaves with his incredible speed and uses it to tackle Roselia down inflicting a moderate amount of damage.

"Whoa that Evee's fast!" Michael gasped.

"Evee now use Shadow Ball!" Evee charged a black sphere of darkness and fired it at Roselia.

"Roselia block it!" Roselia used her flower's buds to block the attack and hold onto it.

"What she caught it!" Sarah gasped.

"Now throw it back!" Roselia threw the orb back at Evee shocked and awaiting another command.

"Evee use Agility and dodge it then fire another one when your out of sight!" Evee raised her speed and disappeared dodging the thrown back attack and reappeared over Roselia while forming a shadow ball in her mouth.

"Quick Roselia do-!" Kate didn't get to finish.

"Now fire!" Evee shot the Shadow ball at Roselia creating smoke around the two pokemon. As it died it showed a tired Evee standing over a defeated Roselia.

"Roselia is unable to battle meaning Evee is the winner!" Mark announced.

"Okay now they are even I wonder which pokemon Kate will use now?" Michael said anxious to watch more of the battle.

"Well Kate it looks like we're even this last battle will decide who will win this battle!" Sarah smiled as Misdreavus cheered for her trainer.

"Don't think you've won yet Sarah because I still have one Pokemon left!" Kate pulls out a pokeball and throws it on the field to reveal a Spinning girl like pokemon, "Go Kirlia lets show them what true beauty is all about!"

"Kirlia." Kirlia does a plea.

"So Kate is using a Kirlia?" Michael points Dexter at the pokemon.

_'Kirlia the Emotion Pokemon when Kirlia is happy it will dance around and is always "in tune with its trainer." Dexter explained._

"No wonder Kate chose Kirlia as a pokemon she could be perfect for contest." Michael smiled as Riolu nodded.

"Don't worry Evee you can do it lets show them your elegant moves." Kate smiled.

"The battle is now Kirlia vs. Evee let the match begin!" Mark announced.

"Alright I can't wait to see how this turns out!" Michael grinned as an invisible cloaked being appeared behind him and waved at Riolu to follow it.

"Ri-olu?" Riolu tilted his head as the figure flew off into another direction.

"Riolu what's wrong pal?" Michael asked.

"Riolu!" Riolu followed the being with great haste.

"Wait Riolu where are ya going?" Michael followed Riolu.

"Okay now Kirlia use Confusion!" Kirlia fired a wave of blue psychic energy at Evee pushing the pup pokemon into the air.

"Evee!" Sarah called out to the pokemon.

Evee took note of her trainer's call and landed swiftly on her feet and glared at the Psychic Pokemon in front of her.

"Alright Evee use Shadow Ball!" Evee fired another orb of darkness at Kirlia.

"Detect!" Kirlia's body was covered in a blue energy alongside here eyes and was able to dodge the attack with no problem.

"She's using detect to see the attacks before hand?" Sarah said nervously.

"Kirlia use Double Team!" Kirlia created many images of herself and surrounded Evee confusing the normal type, "Now use Confusion!" Kirlia fires another wave of blue Psychic energy inflicting a moderate of damage on Evee.

"Ev..eee." Evee struggled to stand on all fours after taking on the attack head on.

"Evee come you can't give up, use Quick Attack!" Evee began running slowly then picked up speed as she closed in on Kirlia.

"Your still too slow Kirlia use detect." Kirlia spun around Evee as the tackle was dodged, "And use Psychic!" Kirlia's eyes gleamed with a blue light as she glare at Evee and used her powers to lift her off the ground.

"Evee use Shadow Ball!" Evee began to charge up the attack.

"Kirlia make sure Evee's mouth is closed shut." Kate smirked as Kirlia nodded and used her powers to shut Evee's mouth closed and negate the attack.

"Oh no Evee!" Sarah gasped.

"Kirlia end it." Kate smiled confidently.

"Kir." Kirlia nodded and slammed Evee into the ground with immense pressure.

"Evee!" Sarah cried out to the pokemon as the smoke settled to reveal that Evee was actually defeated shocking both Sarah and even Mark.

"Aren't you gonna say the victor Blondie?" Kate asked Mark with a smirk.

"Oh right uh the match has been decided Evee is unable to battle meaning Kate is the winner...but still wow." Mark said utterly shocked about the outcome.

"Ai-pom." Aipom walked to the defeated Evee and poked her.

"Aipom stop that's rude!" Mark screamed.

"I lost..?" Sarah fell to her knees looking blankly at the ground.

"Was it really so hard to see the outcome?" Kate smiled proudly as Kirlia twirled to her trainer, "Anyways fabulous work Kirlia return." Kate returned the Pokemon in her pokeball. She looked at Sarah and Mark and smiled, "Now that I've shown Michael whose the better girl he'd probably want to hang with me n-" Kate looked around to see that the teen was gone, "Where the heck did he go?"

With Michael:

"Okay Riolu where the heck are we!?" Michael asked as they approached a building with many wind powered generators around it.

"Ri-Ri-riolu!" Riolu pointed at the being who seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't know what your pointing at but maybe it was just an illusion?" Michael crossed his arms then caught sight of a Team Galactic Goon guarding the door. Michael quickly hid in the tall grass and observed him, "I wonder why a goon like that is here?"

"So your noticed team Galactic as well?" a man crawled next to Michael he has black hair while wearing a detectives outfit.

"Um who are you?" Michael asked.

"I can't give you such information but call me Detective Looker young soul." Looker introduced himself.

"Anyways you know something about them?" Michael asked as Riolu sneezed in the background from sniffing some flowers.

"No but it seems they have taken control of this building and its energy that's why I'm here to find out and stop their plan." Looker said exciting Michael.

"Hey Looker?" Michael said.

"Yeah kid?" Looker said.

"Do you need a Junior Detective?" Michael grinned.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Super Detective Michael's on the case!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and have a nice day! Peace Out!**


	10. Super Detective Michael's on the case!

**Super Detective Michael's on the case!**

* * *

**(In Party)**

**Riolu (m.)- Quick Attack, Low Sweep, Foresight, Force Palm**

**Shinx (m.)- Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark**

**Starly (m.)- Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

**Egg(?)- 8 days until it hatches.**

**(With Professor Rowan)**

**None**

* * *

As Michael and Looker snuck near the door to the windmill works building they stood against the wall looking at each other waiting for their signal. Looker looked at Michael and gave many hand signs signifying what they will do. Michael nodded carelessly not knowing what he was doing and walked in front of the door and raised one leg.

"Booyah!" Michael kicked the door with all his strength but to his failure he failed and jumped back clutching his foot in pain, "Ouch that hurts!"

"Hah junior detective if you ever want to be a great detective you must know how to kick down a door correctly!" Looker laughed as he walked to the door and kicked it only to have the same result as Michael and grip his foot in pain and hop around.

"Riolu..." Riolu sighed and walked to Michael and pulled out the key that was in his pocket and unlocked the door. As both humans saw the entrance now open Riolu sighed again and raised his arm inside the door.

"Haha see we just needed to kick the door a second time that's all!" Looker laughed.

"Yeah that's awesome!" Michael grinned.

"Ri..." Riolu sweatdropped.

As the 2 entered the building they saw many galactic grunts working the machinery suspiciously.

"I wonder what their doing here especially with all this equipment?" Looker said.

"Hmmmm?" Michael rubbed his chin while thinking of which hypothesis to think.

-They are having a party.

-Team Galactic is having a fashion show

Team Galactic is stealing the windworks electrical energy.

"They must be trying to steal the energy for something." Michael said while sweating a bit.

"Yeah that may be the case but for us to know the whole thing we must find the main member whose forcefully taking this establishment." Looker saw a galactic grunt walk towards them and charged at him and chopped the man's head, "Karate Chop!" the move failed as the Galactic Grunt pushed him back and threw out a pokeball releasing a Glameow.

"Riolu quick use Force Palm!" Riolu surrounded his fist with a blue aura and slammed it against the cat pokemon instantly defeating it and sending her towards her trainer.

"Alright we have to be careful we can't give ourselves aw-" Michael said.

"Karate Chop!" Looker chopped another Galactic grunt who wasn't even paying attention.

"Are you serious!" Michael and Riolu growled.

With Sarah and Mark:

After the horrible defeat at the hands of her rival Sarah and Mark returned to the pokemon center to rest and heal their pokemon as Kate left showing no interest to stay if Michael wasn't there. In the lobby Mark saw the sad Sarah and said, "Hey we all have bad battles eventually next time you'll beat her."

"Ai-pom!" Aipom saluted.

"I know but the way I lost." Sarah sighed.

"I know that was horrible that must have scarred you and Evee for li-" Mark looked at Sarah who gave him the glare look, "And I'll stop talking."

"Anyways I wonder where Michael went off too, I bet he's off somewhere trying to find a better stronger trainer for a friend." Sarah whimpered.

"Mis?" Misdreavus pictured Riolu walking away with another pokemon having fun while leaving her alone. This thought caused Misdreavus to comically cry in Sarah's arms.

"Hey relax you two there's no way Michael would do that anyways he must be off having a peaceful walk." Mark smiled.

With Michael:

"This ain't peaceful!" Michael screamed as he ran side to side with Looker and Riolu down the hall as a entire legion of Galactic grunts and their pokemon chased them.

"I don't understand my karate techniques are superb how could they fail!" Looker screamed.

"Seriously!" Michael sweatdropped, "Your worrying about that now!?"

"Its always a good thing to review on what you should improve on junior detective." Looker said.

"Anyways we can't run like this forever where should we go!?" Michael screamed as Riolu caught sight of a nearby door and grabbed both humans and leapt in escaping the crowd of Grunts sight. Michael shut the door and panted, "We did it good job Riolu." Michael gave his buddy a thumbs up.

"Rio-lu! Riolu pounded his chest in pride.

"And just who are you people?" a feminine voice asked.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Michael turned around to see a red haired woman wearing a Galactic uniform in the form of a dress. And by her side was a short man with the Galactic Grunt uniform and a lab coat. In the corner of the room was a couple of scientists and a little girl tied and gagged.

"Well why are you here you clearly don't look like scientists to me?" Michael points at the people.

"Isn't it obvious we're just here to trade information to widen our views on our subjects." the girl flipped her hair from in front of her face.

**"You got that wrong!"**

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"If you were just here to trade information then why are there no other scientists in the lab except your lackeys and why are the only scientists in the corner of the room currently tied up!" Michael said in a detective like manner.

"Hmph it seems your not just stupid as your are cute." the girl smiled.

"What!?" Michael growled.

"It seems I have no choice but to tell you I am Mars one of the 4 commanders of Team Galactic." Mars smiled.

"As I am Charon Team Galactic 4th-" Charon began.

"No body cares Junior Commander." Mars commented.

"Why the nerve just because I just joined after you doesn't mean you can just-!" Charon growled.

"I'm Detective Looker and this young man here is my junior detective Michael Darla Albanese." Looker said.

"Really the full name again not really appropriate." Michael commented and shook his head.

"Well Detective and Darla." Mars smirked earning a growl from Michael, "Since you know of our plan we can't let you leave her." Mars brought out a pokeball.

"Come on Looker if she wants a pokemon battle then we'll give her one!" Michael brought out Shinx's Pokeball.

"Well actually I don't have a pokeball." Looker shrugged.

"Say what?" Michael's shoulders dropped as he looked at the man in confusion.

"Yeah so you can handle this while I free the captured scientists." Looker gave a thumbs up.

_'And I'm the junior detective.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Charon just sit back and watch as I mop the floor with brat." Mars smiled as she twilred the pokeball on her finger.

"Yeah whatever insensitive brat." Charon groaned.

"Go Shinx!" Michael released Shinx from his pokeball.

"Zubat crush them!" Zubat was released from his pokeball.

"Okay Shinx use Charge!" Shinx charged his electric energy to the max.

"Remember this cutie even if I lose I'll still win." Mars smiled.

"Nice way to not be a sore loser but I doubt that!" Michael grinned.

"You'll see, Zubat use Wing Attack on Shinx!" Zubat slapped Shinx in the face with his wing sending he pokemon tumbling back inflicting a moderate amount of damage.

"Shinx use Spark to electrify the Zubat!" Shinx surrounded himself with a bright electric energy and leapt at Zubat.

"Dodge it." Zubat flew higher into the air but hit the ceiling unable to go up any further thus making it able for Shinx to attack the pokemon and defeat it in one move. As Zubat fell back to the ground his eyes swirled in defeat.

"Return!" Mars growled as she returned her Zubat.

"Alright Shinx lets focus if we lose here we won't have a good chance of leaving here unbeaten." Michael said as Shinx nodded.

"Well it seems your not fully able to handle the boy should I get a chance to strike?" Charon smirked teasing Mars on her first pokemon's loss.

"Shut it Charon I still have one pokemon left and I'm sure it will put the puny weakling in his place!" Mars threw out a pokeball and shouted, "Purugly show no mercy!" a giant cat in form of Glameow appeared but instead of the elegant pokemon it was a giant scary looking cat pokemon.

"What's that pokemon?" Michael gulped and points his Pokedex at the pokemon.

_"Purugly the Tiger Cat Pokemon and also evolved form of Glameow It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly. Danger: Remember Purugly are sensitive of their weight and appearance do not insult it or it will attack trainer or pokemon with no mercy." Dexter explained._

"Talk about a touchy pokemon." Michael sweatdropped.

"Purugly use Fake Out!" Purugly pretended to slap Shinx then made the pokemon flinch momentarily.

"Shinx quick use Tackle!" Shinx was unable to do anything still trying to realize what happened.

"You idiot you still haven't guessed it Shinx can't attack if he was forced to flinch so I get another chance to attack Purugly use Faint Attack!" Purugly ran up to Shinx and landed a quick sucker punch inflicting a moderate amount of damage against the pokemon.

"Shinx?" Michael asked as Shinx shook his head and readied himself and grinned, "That's what I'm talking about man now lets use the old Charge for change huh!?" Shinx charged his energy.

"Purugly use Fake out once again." Mars smirked as Purugly repeated the same move making Shinx flinch and lose concentration.

"What the again?" Michael gasped.

"Purugly use Body Slam!" Purugly jumped in the air and slammed her body on top of Shinx.

"Oh snap that must hurt." Michael winced as Riolu nodded.

POV:

"Yeah because she's so fat." Riolu laughed.

"What!?" Purugly glared at the Emancipation Pokemon in anger.

"Oh darn." Riolu stuttered back and hid behind Michael.

Back to Human POV:

"Huh why is Purugly looking this way?" Michael looked down to see Riolu hiding behind him and back at Purugly stomping her feet on the ground like a raging bull.

"Riolu please don't tell me you offended her?" Michael gulped.

"Riolu." Riolu nodded.

"Well it seems our battle is now between your Riolu and my Purugly but by seeing how she's mad beyond heck I know she'll win in a second." Mars smiled.

"Pur-ugly!" Purugly growled.

"Looker help!" Michael screamed.

"I'm a bit busy here this little guy won't let me through!" Looker glared at Charon.

"As a commander!" Charon screamed.

"Junior Commander." Mars commented.

"I won't let you interfere with our plans." Charon growled.

"Fine put up your dukes old bean!" Looker raised his fist.

"Same for you!" Charon screamed cocking his fist back.

"Are these old guys really fighting?" Michael gasped in excitement.

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!" Looker and Charon began a battle of Rock, paper, scissors.

"Well that's what I get for getting my hopes up." Michael deadpanned.

"Now back to your doom young trainer!" Mars laughed.

"Wait you still forgot one thing!" Michael said.

"And what could that be?" Mars raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Michael looked to see Shinx slowly getting up and smiled, "My SHinx isn't done yet we can still win!" Shinx nodded as he was badly bruised and was unable to stand on all fours.

"Ahahahaha are you serious your relying on that weak pokemon man you must be completely and utterly stupid cutie!" Mars laughed.

"Grr!" Michael growled.

"Sh-inx..." Shinx panted walking to Purugly.

"Pur!" Purugly looked back to glare at the cub pokemon.

"Purugly finish him with a Slash attack!" Purugly charged at the Shinx and raised her now longer claws at the pokemon ready to strike.

"Shinx!" Shinx roared out loud stopping the attack and intimidating the opposing pokemon.

"Whoa Shinx where did that come from!" Michael smiled.

"Sh-inx..." Shinx smiled weakly as it began to glow shocking everyone in the room.

"Shinx?" Michael's eyes widened.

"Grr why now?" Mars growled knowing what is happening.

"Rio-lu!" Riolu cheered.

As the ball of light died down the Shinx that was known before was gone now it was a taller cub with a black mane around his head and a determined courageous facial expression, "Luxio!" the pokemon roared intimidating everyone in the room.

"What happened to Shinx?" Michael gasped then his Pokedex beeped signaling Michael to use it. As he opened the device he awaited for the new information to be told.

_"Luxio the Spark Pokemon and also the evolved form of Shinx Luxio can cause their foes to faint by letting loose with some spectacular high voltage electricity." Dexter explained then beeped twice, "Luxio has learned both Roar and Thunder Fang."_

"Wow Shinx really evolved that's so awesome Shi- no Luxio lets do this with Roar!" Luxio nodded and gave a ear breaking roar scaring the Purugly.

"Purugly don't fear that cub and use Slash again!" Purugly shook her head and stepped back in fear, "What are you doing!"

"Don't you see Sweet Cheeks Purugly can't fight back if she's scared so let me end this with this Luxio first use Charge!" Luxio charged up a larger amount of electricity than before as it was a Shinx, "Now use Thunder Fang to end it!" Luxio leapt forward and infused his fangs with lightning and bit Purugly resulting in the Cat pokemon to be severely electrocuted and eventually defeated.

"And Junior Detective Michael does it again!" Michael gave the peace sign while putting a fisted hand on his hip.

"Riolu!" Riolu copied his trainer.

"Impressive that was a nice battle." Mars returned Purugly and clapped her hands together.

"Thanks?" Michael said confused.

"Anyways this battle was a nice break from waiting for the power to be completely taken away." Mars smiled.

"What!?" Michael gasped, "So this was all to waste time!?"

"Yeah and it was worth it just to battle a trainer like you." Mars winked then turned to Charon holding a case that held the generator they needed, "Let's be off."

"Hey wait!" Michael ran at the two.

"Sorry cutie I don't have anymore time to be with you and if you want a rematch just try and find me but I bet you won't." Mars winked and blew a raspberry at Michael as she threw a smoke bomb at the floor and escaped with all her grunts. As the smoke died they were gone.

"And that's one loss for Junior detective Michael." Michael slumped down as Riolu and Luxio did the same.

Later:

"It seems we just accomplished our mission junior detective." Looker gave a thumbs up as he and Michael walked away from the Windmill works. The scientists and little girl waved goodbye after thanking them.

"What do you mean Team Galactic got away and they left us high and dry?" Michael sighed as he had his hands in his pockets. Riolu sadly followed him from his side.

"Your only looking at the negative young detective look at what we did: We saved lives, We know that Team Galactic's plan involves a ton of power, and your Shinx evolved so we can consider that a win my friend." Looker smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." Michael brought out Luxio's pokeball and stared at it and back at Looker, "Thanks Looker for the help-" Michael saw that his detective companion was gone and looked around for him but only saw a card on the ground and picked it up and read it.

_'Always look forward Young Detective!'_

"I will." Michael smiled as Riolu perched on his shoulder. The two began their walk back to Floaroama town's Pokemon Center.

Pokemon Center:

"Waaaaah Michael!" Sarah cried hugging Michael's waist.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Where have you been you've been gone forever!?" Sarah cried.

"I was only gone for about 45 minutes." Michael sweatdropped.

"But I thought you abandoned me because I lost!" Sarah cried squeezing Michael a little tight.

"Why would I do that?" Michael arched an eyebrow then smiled, "Your my friend!"

Sarah looked up at the smiling kid and started to cry even more, "Waaaaaahh! Michael your the greatest friend ever!"

"Why are you still hugging me then?" Michael sweatdropped as Riolu was running away from Misdreavus and her undying love for him as Aipom followed and began laughing at the scene.

"Yeah your the greatest friend ever!" Mark hugged Michael.

"Why are you doing it?" Michael's eyes turned beady.

"I don't know I just loved all this friendship!" Mark sniffed and began crying.

"Well if you guys will miss me this much then I should go out by myself more often." Michael smiled.

"NO!" both of them cried.

"I was just joking geez." Michael sweatdropped.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Sarah's Debut!**

* * *

**Thanks for watching guys and remember I might need some OC rivals for the next region Michael will travel to. Anyways thanks for reading and Peace Out!**


End file.
